


Ein Sommernachtstraum

by Feuerstern



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuerstern/pseuds/Feuerstern
Summary: Garak sucht Entspannung auf dem Holodeck, doch Dukats Besuch lässt alte Wunde wieder aufreißen.





	1. Chapter 1

Der heiße Wüstenwind strich über seine Haut, tanzte über die Schuppen an Hals und Gesicht. Seine Beine waren angewinkelt, seine Füße nackt. Er hatte sich extra hierfür eine dünne Tunika geschneidert, die sandfarben mit roten Akzenten seinen Körper umschmeichelte. Ruhig atmete er ein und aus, den Blick über die weite Ebene gerichtet. Er liebte Cardassia Prime. Er liebte es mit all seinem Herzen und seiner Seele. Seine Handinnenfläche strich langsam über den Sand, zogen gleichmäßge Wellen in den Boden, die einer Schlange ähnelten.

Nur das Pfeifen des Windes drang auf diesem hohen Bergplateau an seine Ohren. Nicht mal ein Vogel war zu hören. So hatte er es programmiert. So hatte er hier alles programmiert. In liebevoller Kleinarbeit hatte er alles an das er sich erinnern konnte eingefügt und gestaltet. In der Ferne musste irgendwo das Haus sein in dem er aufgewachsen war. Der Orchideengarten blühte, das Gartengerät seines Onkels lag überall verstreut herum und wartete auf eine fachkundige Hand. 

Er war der einzige Cardassianer in seinem kleinen, persönlichen Cardassia Prime. Für mehrere Stunden die Woche.  
Das Knirschen von Stiefeln drang an sein Ohr, doch Garak machte sich nicht die Mühe sich umzusehen. Er hatte den Eindringling schon gerochen noch bevor er einen Schritt in sein Holosuite Programm gesetzt hatte.

"Dukat...wie viel hast du Quark bezahlt, damit er dich reingelassen hat?", fragte er trocken und ohne den Blick von dem Panorama anzuwenden.  
Ein leises Lachen war zu hören, das so typisch für den cardassianischen Soldaten war. "Ich muss dir eines lassen, alter Freund, du hast wirklich ein Händchen hierfür...wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass es nur ein Programm ist ...". Dukat trat neben Garak, der noch immer saß und ihn keines Blickes würdigte.  
"Was willst du, Dukat?", fragte er schroff. Es überraschte ihn nicht einmal den anderen Cardassianer zu sehen. Dukat war bereits einige Tage auf der Station und hatte immer wieder versucht in seine Nähe zu gelangen, was Garak stets umgangen hatte.  
"Elim...", begann Dukat, doch Garak fiel ihm barsch ins Wort: "Garak. Für dich Garak." Der ehemalige Spion spannte sich und verfluchte Dukat innerlich dafür hier zu sein. Es war fast genauso schlimm als hätte der Soldat plötzlich in seinem Schlafzimmer gestanden, doch er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass dieser sein Unbehagen bemerkte.

"Es tut schon fast ein wenig weh, den Mann, der beinahe einer der Einflussreichsten auf Cardassia geworden wäre, hier so sitzen zu sehen...", er verschränkte die Arme und sah zu dem Älteren hinab. Seine Stimme war ruhig und besonnen. Garak verzog die Lippen. Wenn Dukat in dieser Stimmung war, konnte man fast glauben, dass er ein vernünftiger Vertreter seiner Art war. Der Wahnsinn, der ihn innerlich verzehrte schien in solchen Momenten wie verflogen...

"Ich...habe Akten des Obsidianischen Ordens gefunden und dekodiert...", setzte er an, stutzte dann und lies sich neben Garak nieder. Etwas verwundert bemerkte dieser, dass Dukat keineswegs seine militärische Uniform trug, sondern ebenfalls recht legere und luftig gekleidet war.

"Du kannst mir nicht mehr Schaden, Dukat. Ich habe doch bereits alles verloren was mir wichtig war. Was bringen dir da schon ein paar weitere Geheimnisse eines längst gefallenen Ordens?", fragte er mit Bitterkeit in der Stimme. Dies war nicht der richtige Ort um über den Obsidianischen Orden zu sprechen. Für den ehemaligen Spion lag zu viel Melancholie und Tristess in der Luft, wenn er hier war. Seiner Heimat so nah und doch so fern.

Dukat ging nicht auf seinen Einwand ein: "Ich habe Berichte und Blutproben gefunden, die mit der höchsten Sicherheitsstufe verschlüsselt waren."  
Garak schmunzelte mit glasigem Blick. "Ich wusste, dass sie irgendwann jemand finden würde. Ich habe den Code selbst geschrieben, weißt du. Ich hoffe, du hast sehr lange gebraucht um ihn zu entschlüsseln, damit der Aufwand wenigstens für etwas nutze war."

Der Ältere hob den Blick und traf auf Dukats dunkelblaue Augen, welche ihn erstaunt musterten. "Du haste es gewusst? Du hast gewusst, das er dein Vater war?". Obwohl es die Situation eigentlich verbot, lachte Garak auf. Er hatte noch nie solche Verwirrung im Gesicht dieses arroganten und selbstherrlichen Cardassianers gesehen.  
"Ja, Skrain, ich wusste es.", er schmunzelte und atmete geräuschvoll aus. "Ich wusste es bereits als ich noch in der Ausbildung im Orden war...Tain hat sich nie dazu geäußert, aber in seinen Augen sah ich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, das es wahr war." 

Dukat schien noch immer sprachlos was diese skurrile Szenerie noch lächerlicher erschienen lies. Er, Elim Garak, saß hier auf einem künstlichen Bergplateau, auf einem künstlichen Cardassia Prime mit seinem nur allzu echten Erzfeind und sprach von der Leber weg über Dinge, die sonst niemand von ihm wusste.  
Auch Dukat schien diesen Umstand plötzlich zu realisieren, doch er suchte nach Worten. Der ehemalige Spion war zunehmend irritiert, dass diese Information den gestandenen Soldaten so aus der Bahn zu werfen schien.

"Du...", begann Dukat, "...warst sein Sohn. Nicht sein Protegè. Nicht sein Geliebter. Du hast es nicht getan um weiter im Orden aufzusteigen, sondern weil er dir den Auftrag gegeben hat...", murmelte er und starrte, um Fassung ringend, vor sich auf die wilde Steppe unter ihnen.

Garak verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. "Ja, Dukat. Das habe ich. Aber es ändert nichts. Dein Vater war schuldig. Ich habe es nur zum Besten des Staates getan." Da waren sie wieder. Immer und immer wieder drehten sich ihre Gespräche um den Auftrag, der alles zwischen ihnen zerstört hatte. Genau wie Tain es beabsichtigt hatte.

"Es ändert Einiges.", Dukat hob den Kopf und sah Garak direkt an. "Man widersetzt sich seinem Vater nicht, egal was er verlangt. Das weiß jeder Cardassianer. Selbst wenn man nicht tun will was von einem verl...". Garak fuhr auf und sah wütend zu Dukat hinab. "Ich wollte es nicht tun! Ich wollte nie das es soweit kommt! Und ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich...das ich tatsächlich Beweise finde!", die Augen des Älteren flammten auf vor Zorn und seine Stimme war so laut, das er fast schrie. Wie oft musste er sich selbst noch vorwerfen lassen er zu sein? Und welch Ironie war es, dass er an dem Ort, der seine Zuflucht sein sollte, nun doch mit seinem Ich konfrontiert wurde.

Er musste hier raus. Und Quark würde er bei Odo melden. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er angerichtet hatte. Schroff wandte sich der ehemalige Spion von Dukat ab: "Computer, Programm be...", eine kräftige Hand packte ihn am Arm. "Nicht. Nicht jetzt!"

Es war nicht der Schmerz, der seinen Arm durchdrang. Es war auch nicht Dukats herrische Stimme, die ihn davon abhielt seinen Satz zu beenden. Es war sein flehender Blick. Einen Gesichtsausdruck, den wohl noch nie jemand auf dem Gesicht des Guhls gesehen hatte. Und plötzlich waren er und Dukat wieder jung und voller Tatendrang. Damals auf Cardassia Prime. Ein junger aufstrebender Soldat aus hohem Hause und ein eifriger Agent des Ordens, der den Schelm im Nacken trug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen,
> 
> schön, dass ihr hier seid :)
> 
> Ich hoffe, die Story gefällt euch bisher und ihr lest fleißig weiter.  
> Obwohl sie unter Slash zu finden ist, wird es trotz allem kein PwP sein, sondern die beiden Cardies über eine geraume Zeit begleiten und ihre - ganz eigene - Freundschaft beleuchten.
> 
> Mir ist bewusst, dass ich von der Handlung durchaus abweiche und auch Bücher wie "A Stitch at Time" großzügig interpretiere - aber warum nicht auch mal kreativ sein.
> 
> Ich freue mich über eure Kommentare oder Kudos :)

Kapitel 2

Der Wind raschelte leise durch Äste und Blätter der großen Bäume als sich Skrain Dukat auf dem Heimweg machte. Sein Vater hatte einen umfangreichen Empfang in der Ruhmeshalle ihrer Stadt gegeben und Skrain hatte die viele Aufmerksamkeit und den Respekt, den man seiner Familie entgegenbrachte, sehr genossen. Die wichtigsten politischen und militärischen Persönlichkeiten hatten sich die Ehre gegeben und den jungen Dukat mit allerlei Schmeicheleien versehen. Zweifellos um in der Gunst seines Vaters aufzusteigen, doch das war dem jungen Soldaten einerlei. Er war nur allzu empfänglich hierfür. 

Da er als Sohn des Gastgebers eine gewisse Pflicht inne hatte, war der Kanar nicht allzu stark geflossen und Skrain nur ein wenig angeheitert als er entschied die paar Kilometer heimwärts zu laufen. Er genoß den scharfen Kontrast von stiller Natur zu dem rauschendem Fest. 

Entspannt sog er die warme Nachtluft in seine Lungen, nur um dann befreit auszuatmen. Ihm stand eine große Zukunft bevor und er würde sie mit offenen Armen in Empfang nehmen.   
Doch nicht nur Komplimente und Karrierewege hatten sich an diesem Abend in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Es waren einige andere junge Soldaten, Diplomaten und Politiker anwesend gewesen. Gerüchteweise sogar Funktionäre des Obsidianischen Ordens! Enabran Tain hatte er natürlich erkannt. Wer kannte den wahrscheinlich einflussreichsten Mann Cardassias nicht?   
Sein Vater hatte sich auffällig Mühe gegeben diesen Cardassianer zu hofieren und sich in seiner Nähe aufzuhalten. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert bis Skrain ihm vorgestellt wurde. Zwar hätte er es nie zugegeben, doch der durchdringende Blick des Tains hatte ihn innerlich frösteln lassen. Dieser Mann ging über Leichen und doch...die Männer des Ordens strahlten eine geheimnissvolle Aura aus, der man sich kaum entziehen konnte. Der junge Soldat hatte es trotzdem vorgezogen nicht mehr Zeit als nötig bei ihm zu verbringen ohne dabei unhöflich zu wirken. Procal Dukat hatte dies allerdings sicherlich bemerkt und würde ihn morgen dafür rügen. Irgendwas fand sein Vater schließlich immer.

Abseits von Tain hatten allerdings einige junge Männer seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Vielleicht ergab sich in nächster Zeit das ein oder andere Stelldichein. Skrain war sich seiner Attraktivität - die durch seinen Stand sicher noch einmal vergrößert wurde - sehr bewusst. Es gab einige, die das Bett gerne mit ihm teilen wollten und Skrain sah keinen Grund dies nicht zu nutzen bevor sein Vater für ihn eine politisch nützliche Ehefrau fand.

Die Stimmung des jungen Soldaten hätte also nicht besser sein können als es plötzlich neben ihm raschelte und eine Gestalt aus dem Waldstückchen trat. Sie trug eine fein geschnittene, modische Tunika in dunklen Farben und bewegte sich auffällig geschmeidig. Dukat trat überrascht einen Schritt zurück, erkannte den Fremden jedoch wenige Augenblicke später. Er war einer der Gäste auf dem Fest gewesen. Seine hellblauen Augen waren ihm aufgefallen...seine Statur...sein Gesicht. Insgeheim hatte er ihn bereits auf die Liste von potentiellen Liebhaber gesetzt. Doch was sollte dieser nächtliche Überfall? Dukats Verwirrung maskierte er gekonnt mit Agressivität.

"Geben Sie sich zu erkennen und lungern nicht in den Büschen wie ein gemeiner Strauchdieb!", sagte er unwirsch und verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust. Unbewusst lauschte er auf weitere Geräusche, die eventuell weitere Anwesende verrieten.

Der Fremde schmunzelte und hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken lose verschränkt. Seine Schritte wirkten leicht, fast schlendernd, doch Dukat war sich sicher, dass er im Zweifel einen sehr sicheren Stand haben würde, wenn es zu einem Kampf kam.

"So allein unterwegs, Dukat? Hat ein Mann deines Formats nicht einen Leibwächter verdient?", fragte er mit melodischer, leicht spöttelnder Stimme, die Dukat sofort gefiel. Sie war so ruhig und dunkel...  
"Ich kann sehr gut auf mich aufpassen. Ich habe Sie auf dem Empfang heute Abend gesehen. Sie waren leider so unhöflich und haben sich nicht vorgestellt.", bemerkte er auffordernd und hob das Kinn angrifflustig ein wenig an.

"Ja, ich verstehe. In der Tat unhöflich. Ich stehe ungern im Mittelpunkt während sich hohe Herrschaften treffen und Stammbäume vergleichen.", seine Blick hielt den Dukats während er sich näherte. Ein Schauer jagte Dukats Rücken hinab. Seine Bewegungen waren so fließend, dass er beinahe einem Raubtier ähnelte. Doch er würde nicht die Beute sein. Er dominierte solche Situation. Er gab den Ton und die Richtung vor...gerade jedoch entglitt sie ihm.

"Sie haben mir noch immer nicht geantwortet. Verschwenden Sie nicht meine Zeit, ich bin auf dem Heimweg. Wenn Sie ein Anliegen oder eine Bitte an das Haus Dukat haben, dann stellen Sie sie wie jeder andere auch: schriftlich an unseren Verwalter.", sagte er kühl und ging einen Schritt auf den Fremden zu. Mit einer barschen Handbewegung wollte er ihn zur Seite stoßen als dieser blitzschnell seine Hand ergriff und festhielt.

"Garak. Obsidianischer Orden.", sagte er schlicht. 

Ob er es Dukats überraschtes Gesicht angesichts ihrer Situation genoß, war ihm nicht anzusehen. Wenn ja, war er meisterhaft Herr über seine Emotionen.   
Dukat verharrte in seiner Position, da ihm wohl jeder andere Bewegung das Handgelenk brechen würde. Der Orden. Natürlich... Garak. Enabran Tains Protegè über den so viel gemunkelt wurde. Warum hatte Tain ihn nicht vorgestellt? Es wäre ein geradezu predestinierter Abend hierfür gewesen. Dukat verdrängte diesen Gedanken rasch wieder. Orden hin oder her, diese Situation war seiner nicht würdig!  
"Lassen Sie meine Hand los oder ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie im hinterletzten Loch Cardassias verrotten und nie wieder das Tageslicht sehen. Ich bin...", setzte er an, doch Garak unterbrach ihn ernst.  
"Skrain Dukat, Sohn von Procal Dukat. Der vielversprechenste Emporkömmling, den Cardassias Militär in den letzten Jahren gesehen hat. Exzellente Akademieergebnisse und erste Belobigungen.", er stutzte und lies seinen Blick über Dukat gleiten, "Und ein wahres Paradebeispiel an cardassianischer....Statur..."  
Garak lachte als Dukats Gesichszüge entgleisten - ihm gefiel wie die selbstsichere Fassade zu bröckeln begann. Einen Mann wie Skrain Dukat verunsicherte man nicht mit Drohungen...subtilere Arbeit war gefragt.

Noch ehe der Jüngere etwas entgegnen konnte entließ ihn Garak aus dem lähmenden Griff woraufhin Dukat wütend nach ihm schlug. Garak wich ihm behende aus und ging langsam rückwärts auf den Waldrand zu ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen.   
Dukats Blick wanderte zu dessen Schuhen nur um festzustellen, dass es keine besonderen waren. Sein Gegenüber schien sich schlichtweg lautlos zu bewegen. Es stimmte also doch was man über den Orden sagte: Nicht nur Spione sondern auch gedungene Mörder!

"Bisher sehe ich nicht wirklich einen Grund zur der Euphorie, die man dir entgegen bringt. Name und Stammbaum scheinen doch maßgeblich an dem Spektakel, das man um dich macht, teilzuhaben.", murmelte Garak scheinbar desinteressiert, zuckte mit den Schultern und begann rückwärts in die Schatten des Waldes zu tauchen. Erneut leuchteten die hellblauen Augen spöttisch auf und ein schelmisches Lächeln umschmeichelte seine Züge, ehe er in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Fassungslos stand Dukat dort während Wut in ihm aufkeimte und seinen Weg an die Oberfläche suchte. Oh nein! So einfach würde er diese unverschämte Person nicht davon kommen lassen! Was bildete sich dieser Mann ein? Noch nie hatte ihm jemand derartige Dinge vorgeworfen.

Wütend hechtete er dem unverschämten Cardassianer nach. Das würde er büßen! 

Die Dunkelheit traf ihn unvermittelter als gedacht - war der Wald an dieser Stelle besonders dicht? Kaum ein Mondstrahl drang durch die Kronen. Der junge Soldat war durchaus trittsicher und orientierte sich rasch. Rechts von ihm bewegte sich etwas Kleines und huschte über den trockenen Boden. Ein Rascheln. Er fuhr herum und wich einen aufgeschreckten Vogel aus, der direkt auf ihn zugehalten hatte. Wo war der Fremde so schnell hin? 

Seine Augen gewöhnten sich an die Lichtverhältnisse als er vorsichtig sein Messer aus der Halterung an seinem Gürtel zog. Eher ein Prunkmesser als eine wirklich Waffe, doch woher sollte der Andere dies schon wissen.

In Skrains Ohren rauschte das Blut schon fast freudig erregt. Was auch immer der zweite Cardassianer mit dieser Aktion bezweckte, so fühlte sich der Soldat in ihm herausgefordert als er tiefer in den Wald drang. Der Gedanke, dass dies ein groß angelegter Mordplan gegen ihn war, kam ihm nicht. Der Orden wäre anders vorgegangen: Schneller. Unsichtbarer.  
Ein Geräusch hinter ihm lies ihn herumwirbeln, doch nicht rechtzeitig genug um den Gegner mit seinem Messer zu verletzen. Der andere Cardassianer griff nach seinen Handgelenken und warf ihn zu Boden. Dukat spürte Steine und Äste, die sich in seine Prunkuniform drückten und gegen seine Wirbelsäule pressten als sie miteinander rangen. Mehrmals rollten sie herum, kämpften um die Vorherrschaft bis beide vor Anstrengung keuchten und Dukat sich mit einem Ächzen obenauf behaupten konnte.

Noch immer drohend das Messer in der Hand halten, stemmte er sich Garaks Arm entgegen, welcher die Klinge von seinem Gesicht fern hielt.   
Triumph leuchtete in den dunkelblauen Augen des Soldaten auf als er realisierte wie die Gegenwehr langsam aber sicher nachlies und die Klinge sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter weiter nach unten drückte. "Egal wie geschmeidig und leise Sie sind, ich...", er schluckte schwer vor Anstrengung, "...bin stärker!"

Garak wandt sich unter ihm und setzte noch einmal seine volle Energie in die Arme um gegen seinen Angreifer zu halten. Er begann zu zittern. "Ich", begann er und holte tief Luft, "weiß!". Seine Arme gaben ohne Vorwarnung komplett nach, doch gleichzeitig drehte sich der Ältere geschickt zur Seite und zockt sein Knie mit unerwarteter Wucht hoch, so dass es Dukats Magen traf.  
Überrascht fiel dieser nach vorn und verlor das Messer aus der Hand, welches in der Dunkelheit davonsegelte. Er krümmte sich und rang nach Luft. Dieser Bastard! Er knirschte mit den Zähnen als er bemerkte wie sich Schritte entfernten. Der Bastard rannte! 

Dukat rappelte sich auf und folgte dem Fliehenden durch die dichte Vegetation. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung konnte er recht gut Schritt halten und verlor den anderen Cardassianer nicht aus den Augen. Mehere Minuten hechteten beide durch den Wald. Dukat hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so frei und wild gefühlt. Die stoische Ruhe und Kühle seines Vaters war ihm immer zu wider gewesen und auch die Tatsache, dass er diese die meiste Zeit übernehmen musste um sein Haus würdig zu repräsentieren. 

In der Ferne erkannte er den Umriss eines eingefallenen Hauses, welches sich nur schummerig abzeichnete. Der Agent verschwand darin und Dukat kam davor zum stehen. Seine Flanken brannten und er rang nach Atem. Was sollte dies nun schon wieder? Er blickte an sich herab: Die Uniform war überseht von Erde, Dreck und Kratzern. Er schnaubte und trat bestimmt durch die Tür, welche nur noch in Ihren Angeln hing. Die Elektronik war scheinbar schon lange ausgefallen und das Haus ähnelte eher einer Ruine als einer rechten Behausung. Hier lebte schon seit Jahren niemand mehr.  
"Was immer sie auch vorgehabt haben - hier ist schluss. Ich lasse Sie verhaften und anschließend verhören!", sagte Dukat in lautem Tonfall an die Dunkelheit gerichtet.


	3. Chapter 3

"Was immer sie auch vorgehabt haben - hier ist schluss. Ich lasse Sie verhaften und anschließend verhören!", sagte Dukat in lautem Tonfall an die Dunkelheit gerichtet.

Ein leises Lachen drang an sein Ohr. "Für das Verhören sind wir im Gemeinen hin zuständig." Garak stand nur wenige Meter vor ihm. Auch seine Kleidung sah mehr als mitgenommen aus: Den Stoff an seiner Schulter hatte es sich so weit aufgerissen, dass die hellgraue Haut deutlich zu sehen war und auch der Rest wieß mehrere Löcher und Kratzer auf. Er hatt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Die Haare wirkte leicht derangiert und der Kragen seiner Tunika stand unregelmäßig an einer Seite hoch. Dukat fühlte wie sich Errgegung einer anderen Art in ihm breit machte und verstand allmählig. Er erkannte, dass andere Cardassianer ebenso um Luft rang und dies durch die verschränkten Arme zu kaschieren versuchte. Er laß keinen Spott mehr aus seinen Zügen sondern Verlangen.

"All das hier für..." begann der junge Soldat, halb trotzig halb anerkennend, doch Garak trat mit zwei großen und schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu, packte Dukats Unterkiefer, drückte ihm einen harten, wilden Kuss auf die Lippen und ihn selbst gegen die Wand hinter ihnen.

Sehr zu Garaks Überraschung wehrte sich dieser zunächst nicht und stieg mit gleicher Leidenschaft in ihren Kuss ein. Dann legten sich eine Hand auf Garaks Schulter und die andere auf seine Hüfte. Erst jetzt bemerkte der Soldat, dass er größer als der Spion war - warum war ihm das vorher nicht aufgefallen? Doch bevor er den Gedanken weiter führen konnte, hatte Garak seine Lippen bereits von den seinen gelöst und begonnen an seinem Hals zu knabbern. Dukat entrann ein ungewollt tiefes Stöhnen, während Garak sein Kinn und damit seinen Kopf leicht nach oben drückte. "Von Nahem bist du sogar noch weitaus begehrenswerter, junger Dukat", murmelte er während er sich an den starken Schuppen bis zu Dukats Schlüsselbein herabliebkoste und begann die Jacke der zerschlissenen Uniform aufzuknöpfen.

Das Mondlicht fiel durch die Löcher des maroden Daches und Dukat betrachtete den anderen Cardassianer zwischen den halb geöffneten Augen hindurch. "Ich, ich habe dich auf dem Fest beobachtet..", er seufzte als die Finger des Spions unter seine Uniform glitten und dort den ein oder anderen erogenen Bereich umschmeichelten. Garak schmunzelte. "Ich weiß..", hauchte er leise und glitt mit seiner Hand tiefer bis zur fein gearbeiteten Hose Dukats. Dieser erschauderte und sog tief die Luft ein. Dann packte er Garaks Hand jedoch abrupt und hielt sie fest. Dukat schluckte. Er war durchaus erregt, doch er konnte den anderen nicht einschätzen - was spielte er für ein Spiel? Warum ließ er selbst ihm so viel durchgehen. Er war es stets selbst, der die Führung übernahm und seinen Liebhabern erlaubte ihn zu berühren.

Der Spion musste seine Gedanken erahnt haben, denn er wandt sich mit einer geschickten Bewegung aus seiner Umklammerung und griff dem Größeren beherzt in den Schritt. Dieser sog scharf die Luft ein und stieß ihn mit einer heftigen Bewegung von sich. "Nein, Garak. Die Spielchen enden hier! Ich bin definitiv nicht irgendein belangloser Fang. Eine Nacht mit mir ist ein Privileg!". Wie oft hatte Dukat diesen Umstand bereits seinen Liebhabern verkündet? Oft. Sehr oft. Und alle hatten sie ihm zugestimmt und unterwürfig das getan, was er ihnen vorgegeben hatte. Doch Garaks Reaktion war eine gänzlich andere: Er lachte. Er lachte schallend. "Haben die ganzen Speichellecker und Bittsteller sich davon einschüchtern lassen, junger Dukat? Dann lass dir gesagt sein, dass ich weder etwas von dir will noch brauche. Entweder holst du dir deine Oberhand, oder ich nehme sie mir. Wir werden sehen...", er zuckte mit den Schultern, ging rückwärts und bog unvermittel nach rechts in ein anderes Zimmer ab.

Wut kochte erneut in den Ohren des Dukat-Sproßes. Bei den Göttern, warum reizt ihn dieser Mann so sehr? Dummheit oder Gedankenlosigkeit konnte er beim Orden eigentlich ausschließen. Irgendwas schien dahinter zu sein - doch was? Und trotzdem...der Gedanke, dass er jemanden erst bezwingen musste damit dieser ihm gehorchte lies seine Lendengegend aufflammen. Er wollte diesen Cardassianer packen, auf den Boden ringen und seine Beine spreizen bis... Er sah an sich herunter: Ohja, er wollte es wirklich. Und er war sich sicher, dass der Spion ihm körperlich knapp unterlegen war.

Zuversichtlich folgte Dukat dem Anderen und betrat das Zimmer, welches wohnlicher eingerichtet war. Es war noch immer klar erkennbar, dass dieses Haus eine Ruine war, aber Dach und Wände schienen unbeschädigt. Ein Bett und ein Schreibtisch fügten sich in das Bild und verrieten, dass hier tatsächlich öfter jemand lebte: Das Bett besaß dicke Decken und auf den Schreibtisch stand eine Tasse und ein elektrisches Licht. Im Allgemeinen war es ein wenig wärmer als noch draußen und im Eingangsbereich.

Trotz dieser kurzen Beobachtungsphase sah Dukat die Hand, welche seine Flanke treffen wollte, früh genug kommen und drehte sich mit einer fließenenden Bewegung zur Seite.

Garak lächelte anerkennend, ging aber sofort zum nächsten Angriff über. Er warf sich mit seinem Körpergewicht gegen Dukats Statur und versuchte ihn zu Fall zu bringen, doch Dukat hatte einen festeren Stand eingenommen und stemmte sich gegen ihn. Rasch, seine Taktik überdenkend, schoss Garak Hand nach oben und griff nach Dukats Kehle. Dieser hustete, lehnte nun seinerseits sein Gewicht gegen Garak und drängte ihn weiter nach hinten durch den Raum. Mit einer weiteren Bewegung griff er zielsicher in eine empfindliche Muskelpartie in Garaks Arm, was dieser mit einem Stöhnen quittierte und reflexartig nachgab. Sein Gegner nutzte den kurzen Vorteil und riss ihn mit sich zu Boden. Für mehrere Minuten wälzten sie sich über den Boden; fingen Tritte und Schläge des jeweils anderen ein. Staub wirbelte auf und Dukat hustete trocken während beide keuchend miteinander rangen.

Schlussendlich war es wieder Dukat, der obenauf thronte, auch wenn es ihn diesmal mehr Kraft gekostet hatte als er zugeben wollte. Der Spion war ebenfalls außerordentlich gut in Form und durchaus eine Herausforderung.

Der Jüngere grinste breit und triumphierend auf Garak hinunter, der ebenfalls heftig ein und ausatmete, jedoch nichts zu seiner derzeitigen Lage herausbrachte. Scheinbar am Ende seiner Kraft lies er zu, dass Dukat verlangend seinen Hals hinabküste, gefühlt jede einzelne Schuppe bis zu seinem Schlüsselbein mit der Zunge berührte und dann und wann, nicht gerade sanft, daran knabbert. Dukat spürte mir Genutuung wie die Erregung des anderen Cardassianers wuchs: Er spürte sie unmissverständlich zwischen seinen Beinen und bemerkte wie seine Haut glühte.

Die Hitze ihrer Haut, ihrer beider stoßweise gehender Atem und nicht zuletzt Garaks Anblick waren fast zu viel für den stolzen Soldaten, der sich noch nie so erregt gefühlt zu haben schien.  
Der Spion schmunzelte rätselhaft und wandte den Kopf zur Seite, so dass er Dukat seinen Hals weiter entblößte und nur darauf zu warten schien, dass dieser ihn weiter küsste.

Offengestanden war Dukat ein wenig verdutzt, konnte sich aber nicht recht konzentrieren - zu sehr pochte das Blut in seiner Schläfe. Er wollte seine Beute auskosten und ihm beweisen wie sehr er körperlich überlegen war.

"Bereust du mich hierher gelockt zu haben, Spion?", hauchte er spöttisch und beugte sich triumphierend zu Garak hinunter um ihm einen schmerzhaften Biss zuzufügen, der die Verhältnisse noch ein wenig unterstreichen würden.

Eine plötzliche Bewegung nur - dann wurde es schwarz. Garak spürte wie Dukats schwerer Körper auf ihm zusammensackte.

Der Ältere wuchtete den regungslosen Soldaten mit einer anstrengenden Bewegung zur Seite, so dass dieser neben ihm auf dem Boden aufschlug. Garaks setzte sich auf und rieb sich schmerzerfüllt die Stirn. Er hatte den Winkel nicht hundertprozentig getroffen und so fühlte er sich nach der Kopfnuss ebenfalls ein wenig benebelt.

Etwas unsicher rappelte er sich auf und strich seine zerfetzte Kleidung glatt; befreite sie mit einigen Handbewegungen notdürftig von Staub und Dreck. Dann sah er auf Dukats ohnmächtigen Körper hinab. "So vielversprechend und doch so unerfahren. Du erinnerst mich ein wenig an mich selbst...allerdings war ich nie so arrogant. Hoffe ich zumindest..."

*  
Skrain Dukat öffnete langsam die Augen und blinzelte. Er sah leicht verschwommen und konnte, im ersten Augenblick, nicht einordnen wo er sich befand. Er stöhnte leise und wollte sich aufrichten, konnte aber nur feststellen, dass er weder Arme noch Beine bewegen konnte. Erschrocken stemmte er sich gegen das was ihn hielt - ohne Erfolg. Er keuchte und sein Blick fiel auf die hellblauen Augen, die ihn still beobachteten. Garak! Mit Mühe unterdrückte er ein leichtes Gefühl von Panik, welches in ihm wuchs, doch er musste um jeden Preis verhindern, dass der Spion ihm eben Jenes ansah.

"Ich dachte schon du willst die ganze Nacht verschlafen, junger Dukat", er lächelte gewinnend wie ein Mann bei seinem ersten Date. Dukat fröstelte nicht nur aus aufkeimender Beunruhigung sondern sprichtwötlich vor Kälte. Mit Mühe hob er den Kopf so weit nach oben, dass er an sich herab sehen konnte. Der Soldat schnappte nach Luft als er realisierte, dass er nur noch mitgenommene Jacke seiner Uniform trug...ansonsten nichts.

Garak legte gutmütig den Kopf leicht schräg als er Dukat betrachtete und seine Hand langsam an dessen Oberschenkelinnenseiten entlang gleiten ließ. "Ich habe nicht vor dir eine Lektion in Sachen Schmerz zu erteilen.", murmelte er als er bemerkte wie dem Jüngeren der Schweiß ausbrach. "Eine Lektion vielleicht, aber nicht um dich zu verletzen." Garak wusste welchen Ruf der Orden hatte - leider zurecht. Vielleicht hielt in der junge Soldat für einen Agenten, geschickt um ihn zu foltern und Geheimnisse aus ihm herauszupressen - egal mit welchen Mitteln. Doch in Wahrheit war Garak genau das unendlich leid.

"Ich kenne mehr als tausend Möglichkeiten dich leiden zu lassen. Dich schreien zu lassen und danach zu brechen - mental und körperlich", murmelte er kaum hörbar und eine leise Traurigkeit schwang in seinen Worten mit. "Aber das ist nicht mein Ziel - eher eine Lektion in Sachen Demut." Er setzte sich auf, schob sich näher an Dukat heran, so dass er unmittelbar zwischen seinen Beinen saß, welche leicht gespreizt an die massiven Bettpfosten gefesselt waren.

"Binde mich sofort los!", tobte der andere Cardassianer. "Ich werde dich wegsperren lassen und du wirst um Gnade winseln, wenn...", Garak unterbrach ihn "Wenn du deinen Papi Bescheid gibst?", er lachte aufrichtig amüsiert. "Es geht hier nur um dich und mich, Hübscher. Und jetzt entspann dich, es wird dir gefallen, glaub mir."

Ungeachtet seiner Worte stemmte sich der Jüngere weiterhin gegen seine Fesseln, erstarrte aber als der Spion mit einer Hand seine Männlichkeit umfasste und langsam begann daran auf und ab zu fahren. Dukats ganzer Körper versteifte sich und sein hasserfüllter Blick traf auf Garaks ruhige Augen, die so weit wie der Himmel schienen. Keine Regung war in ihnen zu sehen als er den Blick hielt und ruhig und gleichmäßig seine Hand Dukats Geschlecht massierte.

Skrain Dukat wimmerte leise. So demütigend die Situation für ihn schien, so sehr erregte sie ihn - oder vielleicht genau deswegen. Seine Handgelenke ächzten unter den erfolglosen Befreiungsversuchen und eine Woge von Hitze durchfuhr seinen Körper. Garak bemerkte mit Genugtuung wie sich die Schuppen des Soldaten vor Erregung leicht verdunkelten und sein Atem schneller ging.

Ihn noch immer fest im Griff behaltend, lehnte sich der Ältere vor und fing Dukats Lippen mit einem besitzergreifenden Kuss, so dass diesem kaum ein Weg zu atmen blieb. Seine freie Hand glitt über die breite Brust, welche ihm so offen präsentiert wurde und wanderte weiter zu Dukats Flanke und daran hinab. Seine Linke stahl sich unter Dukats Körper und massierte mit einer kräftigen Bewegung seine Kehrseite woraufhin Dukat zischend die Luft ausstieß. "Ich...bin nicht dein Gefangener, Spion", presste er nur wenig überzeugend hervor.

"Nein", hauchte ihm Garak ins Ohr, "Du bist viel mehr mein Gast...oder Schüler. Sieh es wie du willst."  
Der junge Soldat erschauderte und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Er sah zur Decke. Seine Sinne schwanden je mehr Garaks Zentimeter seines Körpers von Garaks fähigen Händen berührt wurden. Seine Finger schienen überall zu sein und seine Lippen raubten ihm den Atem. Er stöhnte wohlig auf und ertappte sie wie ihm beinahe ein "Bitte..", herausgerutscht wäre, doch er hatte sich zumindest noch ein wenig unter Kontrolle.

Garak erhöhte sein Tempo ein wenig und berührte Dukat Erregung mit seiner eigenen, was diesen fast zu einem Höhepunkt trieb.

"Schsch, großer Soldat. Noch nicht.", flüsterte Garak mit tiefer Stimme und biss Dukat unsanft in dessen rechten Schulterkamm, nur um dort danach einen Kuss zu platzieren. Sein Verstand schrie auf als Garak ihm diese Anweisung gab. Es war seiner so unwürdig von dem anderen Cardassianer zurecht gewiesen zu werden - aber es fühlte sich so gut an. Sein ganzer Körper schien zu brennen und sein Becken bewegte sich unwillkürlich der Hand des Spions entgegen.

Frustriert schrie Dukat auf als die Hand ihn plötzlich loslies. Garak war aufgestanden und bewegte sich auf den kleinen Schreibtisch zu, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Gelassen öffnete er eine Schublade und griff eine kleine Phiole mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit heraus.

Nicht auf den Jüngeren achtend, rieb er sie mehrmals zwischen seinen Händen, formte dann mit Diesen eine Schale und hauchte seinen warmen Atem darauf. Seine Gestalt wirkte schon fast fremdartig, so hellgrau war sie. Dukat mochte diesen Teint sehr und hatte bisher immer Liebhaber mit dieser jugendlichen Hautfarbe bevorzugt.

Stumm beobachtete er Garaks halbnackte Gestalt, welche sich wieder zwischen seinen Beinen niederlies. "Was ist das?", fragte er misstrauisch während sich sein Körper erneut verkrampfte.

Garak öffnete stumm die kleine Phiole und lies die Hälfte des Inhaltes auf seine Handinnenfläche träufeln, dann verschloss er sie wieder und verrieb die Flüssigkeit zwischen seinen Händen. "Das was du vermutest, schöner Dukat-Sproß."

Wie vermutet versuchte Dukat Abstand zu ihm zu gewinnen nachdem er realisiert hatte was Garak vorhatte. Nun konnte er die Panik in seinen Augen nicht mehr verbergen. "Ich will das nicht. Das ist nicht richtig! Du kannst mich nicht zwingen!", keuchte er eine Oktave zu hoch. Doch Garak blieb ernst. "Ich wäre der Erste, mh? Das dachte ich mir...vertrau mir.", sagte er leise und fing erneut Dukats Blick. Natürlich war diese Aussage schon fast Hohn. Warum sollte ihm der Jüngere vertrauen? Sie kannten sich schließlich gar nicht. Und trotzdem war etwas in diesen ruhigen, blauen Augen, was Dukat zumindest dazu brachte nicht weiter an seinen Fesseln zu reißen.

"Bitte nicht...", murmelte er hilflos und hasste sich gleichzeitig für die Schwäche, die er damit zu offenbaren schien. "...bitte..." flüsterte er fast lautlos als Garak einen ölbenetzten Finger gegen seinen Eingang drückte und mit der anderen Hand erneut begann ihn zu massieren. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen Lust und Angst suchte er den Blickkontakt, den Garak ihm nur allzu bereitwillig gab und ihn ruhig fixierte. "Entspann dich...", hauchte er leise und drang sanft mit einem Finger in ihn ein. Dukat verkrampfte sich und atmete ruckartig ein und aus. Wie hatten seine Liebhaber dieses Gefühl nur ertragen? Er selbst hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht, die der andere Cardassianer sich gerade gab.

Garak wartete bis der erste Widerstand sich einigermaßen gelegt hatte und fügte einen zweiten Finger hinzu. Dukat wimmerte erneut, allerdings bereits deutlich lustvoller als zuvor und der Spion entspannte sich seinerseits. Nach außen hin schien er völlig ruhig, doch er war bis aufs Äußerste gespannt - eine falsche Bewegung und Dukat würde dieses Erlebnis nicht als Bereicherung sondern als Folter oder Vergewaltigung werten und dann... Garak wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Dukat sich ihm entgegenpresste. "Oh...das ist", er schluckte hart, "...so gut."

Garak schmunzelte und massierte mit beiden Händen noch ein wenig weiter bis der Jüngere sich weiter entspannt hatte. Dann zog er sich zurück und begann seine Hose aufzuknöpfen was Dukat scheinbar entging. Dieser kämpfte weiterhin um Besinnung, was ihm allerdings nur schwer gelang. 

Mit einer sanften aber bestimmten Bewegung drang der Spion in Dukat ein und seufzte befreit auf. Dukat hingegen erstarrte und schrie auf. Alles in Garak schrie danach sich in ihm zu bewegen und ihn mit kraftvollen Stößen zu nehmen, doch er beherrschte sich - noch.

Dukat bemerkte wie sich Garaks Blick lustvoll verschleierte. Mit geübten Handgriffen löste er die Knoten, welche Dukats taub gewordene Beine gefangen hielten, winkelte diese mit einer langsamen Bewegung an und umfasste die Oberschenkel des Soldaten.

Langsam begann sich Garak in ihm zu bewegen - viel langsamer als er es eigentlich wollte und es seine Lust ihm erlaubte. Körperbeherrschung!, ermahnte sich Garak, wusste aber, dass er diese nicht mehr allzu lange aufrecht erhalten konnte. Der junge Soldat wirkte so unendlich begehrenswert - gerade jetzt in dieser hilflosen Situation... Garak stöhnte auf und krallte sich in die warme Haut des anderen, umfasste dessen Hüfte und stieß heftiger in ihn.

Im ersten Moment setzte sich Dukat zur Wehr; versuchte ihn von sich zu drücken und seine Beine mit Gewalt zu schließen um ihn zum Rückzug zu zwingen. Garak ignorierte seine Versuche und nahm ihn härter, schneller.

Dukat keuchte, fluchte und stöhnte letztlich verlangend als Garak ihn erneut in die Hand nahm und ihn gleichzeitig massierte. Dukat lies den Kopf nach hinten sinken und genoß die raue Gangart still. Sicher, da war auch Schmerz als der Ältere wieder und wieder in ihn stieß, doch die Lust gewann immer weiter Oberhand. Die Luft wirkte wie elektrisiert und Garaks keuchende Atemzüge machten ihn beinahe wahnsinnig vor Lust. Er meinte für einen Moment ihre Erregung riechen zu können und sein Blick wanderte über Garaks Oberkörper: Insgesamt war dieser vielleicht etwas kleiner als er, doch seine Brust wirkte breiter und Schuppen, welche Brust- und Bauchmuskeln umspielten waren gleichmäßig und von dunkler Färbung. Nach cardassianischen Maßstäben war sein Liebhaber mehr als attraktiv. Es raubte ihm den Verstand - lange würde er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten können.

"Du fühlst dich so gut an, kleiner Dukat", er rang nach Luft und ritt den jungen Soldaten ungeniert und hemmungslos als er bemerkte wie sehr dieser es genoß. Es stimmte was man sagte: Cardassianer hielten selten etwas von liebevollem Liebesspiel.

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen erreichte Garak seinen Höhepunkt. Nur weniger Augenblicke später folgte Dukat ihm.

Der Ältere lies sich nach vorne fallen und stützte sich mit seinen Armen neben Dukats Gesicht ab. Sie atmeten beide schwer und genossen die Stille, welche sich um sie gelegt hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen,
> 
> ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt euch weiterhin!
> 
> Ich freue mich immer über eure Kommentare und Kudos - das motiviert und freut die Autorin :D


	4. Chapter 4

Es war bereits Nachmittag als man ihn gerufen hatte. Ungewöhnlich, da man meist früh am Morgen mit den Befragungen anfing um den Tag bis zur Gänze ausnutzen zu können. Garak hatte seine Uniform zurechtgerückt, die Schublade des Schreibtisches aufgezogen und ein ledernes Päckchen herausgezogen. Sein geschulter Blick war über die Instrumente hinweggeglitten und hatte sich vergewissert, dass alles an seinem Platz war ehe er es wieder schloss. 

Nun befand er sich auf einem der langen Flure, die scheinbar nie endeten; verschlungene Wege nahmen. Neuen Agenten hatten sich bereits des Öfteren verlaufen und verstimmt nach dem Weg fragen müssen. Sollte ein Gefangener jemals fliehen müssen, so würde er gewiss bereits an der Hürde scheitern den Ausgang zu finden.  
Elim Garak starrte unbeirrbar vor sich hin, sein Blick hart und ausdruckslos. Die jüngeren Agenten gingen ihm aus dem Weg und sprachen ihn nicht an. Der ein oder andere Blick streifte ihn, nicht selten gefolgt von einem Schauer. Wenn der Verhörmeister die Flure mit einem solch zielstrebigen Schritt beschritt kam man ihm besser nicht in den Weg.  
Die Tür vor Garak öffnete sich und zwei Wachen des Obsidianischen Ordens nickten ihm grüßend zu. "Gul Talak.", Garak nickte dem bekannten Gul zu, welcher aus einer dunkleren Ecke des Raumes trat und ihn mit steinerner Miene musterte.

"Garak.", erwiederte dieser und besah sich das leichte Gepäck des Verhörmeisters. "Sie müssen zwar nicht ganz von Vorne anfangen, aber ich hätte mir schon ein etwas...eindruckvolleres Werkzeug versprochen.", seine Stimme war kühl und distanziert. Garak hatte ihn nur wenige Male im Orden gesehen. Sicher gehörte er zum Zentralkommando selbst oder war diesem direkt unterstellt.   
"Es kommt selten auf das Werkzeug an, Gul. Der Orden setzt mehr auf Geschick als auf Ausrüstung. Anders als das Militär.", erwiderte Garak und deutete ein falsches Lächeln an. Er wusste wie man diese arroganten Militärs zu handhaben hatte. Man hatte ihn oft wegen seines jugendlichen Alters - zumindest für einen Verhörmeister des Ordens - belächelt und nicht ernst genommen. In den Augen dieser Guls war er lediglich der Protegè Enabran Trains: Unverdient an seinen Rang gekommen und im höchsten Maße überschätzt. 

"Die Fakten? Welcher Tat ist er schuldig?", setzte Elim nach nachdem sich die Gesichtszüge verdüstert hatte. Noch ein Gul, der nicht sein Freund werden würde.  
"Keiner.", erwiderte Talak und verzog den Mund. "Er ist der Bastard von Legat Ardok. Seine Familie hat es mit diverser politischer Spitzfindigkeit geschafft ihn bei sich aufzuziehen. Eine Schande...ein Bastard unter einem Dach mit der eigenen Familie.", er räusperte sich und hätte wohl am liebsten ausgespuckt. "Wie dem auch sei: Sein Halbbruder Kerath Ardok ist uns seit einigen Monaten ein Dorn im Auge. Seine liberalen Ansichten schaden dem Zentralkommando. Man könnte es schon beinahe Anstiftung zum Aufruhr nennen. An Kerath kommen wir aber nicht heran, da die Familie Ardok Ansehen genießt. Bringen Sie den Bastard dazu gegen sein Halbbruder auszusagen - egal zu welchem Preis. Bei einem Bastard kann uns niemand Verletzungen oder Misshandlung vorwerfen. Verstanden?", das letzte Wort hatte er eine Spur härter ausgesprochen, wobei er Garaks Blick die gesamte Zeit über gehalten hatte, als wenn er sicher gehen wollte, dass dieser ihn verstanden hatte.  
Der Magen des anderen Cardassianers hatte sich mit jedem Wort mehr zusammen gekrampft. Er hatte bereits Kriegverbrecher, Desateure, Rebellen verhört - aber noch niemanden der offensichtlich unschuldig war. Ein Bastard. Nichts wert vor dem cardassianischen Reich. Der Dreck unter den Fingernägeln des Zentralkommandos. 

"Verstanden.", brummte Garak und trat an Gul Talak vorbei, öffnete die Tür zum Verhörzimmer, trat ein und schloss die Tür sanft hinter sich. Sofort roch er Blut und Angst. Das scharfe und unregelmäßige Atmen einer Person war zu hören.

Der Verhörmeister besah sich den Gefangenen welcher halbherzig gefesselt auf einem Stuhl saß. Garak bemerkte das die Bluthunde des Ordens bereits ganze Arbeit geleistet hatten: Ardoks Bastard hatte Einiges an Schlägen und Knochebrüchen einstecken müssen. Seine Nase war augenscheinlich gebrochen und sein Schlüsselbein wirkte eigenartig eingedrückt. Kurzum: Die grobe Arbeit war bereits getan und man hatte ihn für den Feinschliff dazugeholt als Gewalt versagt hatte.

Der Gefangene wimmerte als Garak das lederne Päckchen entrollte und eine palette an feinen medizinischen Geräten zum Vorschein kam. "Nach den Schlägern kommt nun also der Folterer.", spuckte der Gefangene aus und bedachte ihn mit einem verächtlichen Blick. Er hustete und verzog vor Schmerzen das Gesicht - ein paar Rippen schienen wohl auch gebrochen zu sein.  
Garak atmete geräuschvoll aus. Manchmal hasste er seine Profession. "Ich bin eher der Unterhändler.", murmelte er und setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber. Ein spöttisches Schnauben folgte von dem geschundenen Cardassianer.

Der Verhörmeister langte über den Tisch, der zwischen ihnen stand und regelte auf seinem Pad die Temperatur im Raum herunter. Wie es üblich war bei solchen Verhören, war der Gefangene nur spärlich bekleidet und fror sicher schon geraume Zeit. Dies würde so bleiben. Seine Uniform war mit einer Thermofunktion ausgestattet, da man die natürlich Empfindlichkeit von Cardassianern gegen Kälte nunmal nicht umgehen konnte.

"Wir haben folgende Optionen", begann Garak und fing den Blick des anderen, "wir beschließen, dass der Ehre genüge getan wurde, ich schalte das Aufnahmegerät an wir bringen die Aussage über Ihren Bruder zu Protokoll..."  
Der Bastard unterbrach ihn: "Und dann? Lassen sie mich frei und mich dabei zuschauen, wie meine Familie in den Abgrund stürzt?", er spieh Garak diese Worte mit so viel Bitterkeit entgegen, dass dieser die Augenbraue hob. Ungerührt lehnte sich dieser in seinem Stuhl zurück.

"Nein. Sie werden den Orden nicht mehr lebend verlassen. Das dürfte Ihnen klar sein. Zudem ist es nicht Ihre Familie - Sie sind lediglich eine Blutschande für Ihren Vater und eine Demütigung für seine Frau.", die Worte kamen ruhig und wie selbstverständlich über seine Lippen. Seine dunkelblauen Augen bohrten sich unerbittlich in die Gestalt des Bastards. "Sie sollten dankbar sein, dass ich mit Ihnen rede wie mit einem wertvollen Mitglied dieser Gesellschaft und nicht wie mit dem Abschaum, der Sie sind.", er erhob sich und sah auf den Gefangenen herab, der ihn wortlos anstarrte. Garak erkannte Verunsicherung. Gut.

Langsam begann er ihn zu umrunden, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. "Ich bin nicht hier um Ihnen weitere Schmerzen zuzufügen. Ich bin hier um es für alle Seiten einfacher zu gestalten. Was bringen weitere Stunden in Agonie? Das Ergebnis bleibt das gleiche.", er war am Fenster angelangt und blickte, scheinbar desinteressiert, hinaus.

"Ich werde meinen Bruder nicht für etwas anklagen, was er nicht getan hat! Er ist ein ehrbarer Cardassianer, der sich gegen das System auflehnt und es verbessern will! Er ist ein Held!", brachte der Bastard inbrünstig hervor und Garak seufzte innerlich - das würde doch nicht so schnell gehen. Eigentlich hatte er nicht vor gehabt sein Werkzeug zu benutzen. Er hasste es dieses zu reinigen bis es wieder steril und glänzend in dem geölten Leder verschwand. Tain schätzte ihn, weil er die Mehrzahl seiner Verhöre durch bloße Worte abzuschließen vermochte. "Darin liegt die Schönheit", hatte er einst gesagt.  
"Freilassung ist keine Option.", Garak hob den Blick und schritt langsam auf den Bastard zu. "Wir können das Ganze weiterführen: Ich hole die Bluthunde zurück oder lege selbst Hand an bis Sie zu einem schreienden Bündel werden, das alles gesteht was ich ihm vorgebe. Sie sterben mit noch größerer Schande als Ihre Existenz Ihnen so oder so vorgibt.", er schritt neben ihn und griff mit einer abrupten Bewegung in das schwarze Haar, welches ohnehin bereits wüst zu allen Seiten stand. Langsam näherte er sich dem Ohr des Gefangenen und flüsterte: "Sie sind allen hier egal. Die meisten würden sich freuen, wenn ich Sie noch eine Weile foltere; Sie schreien und flehen lasse bis Sie mich anflehen endlich Aussagen zu dürfen. Gegen den Sohn Ihres Vaters, der Sie ebenso verachtet wie wir alle es tun. Er mag es gut getarnt haben, aber letztlich....wer liebt einen Bastard? Die Galle steigt ihm sicher Tag für Tag bei Ihrem Anblick hoch. Das Bild seines Vaters, wie er eine dreckige Hure vögelt, die dann Sie zur Welt gebracht hat. Ein Ärgernis und eine Beleidigung für ihn als rechtmäßigen Erben des Hauses Ardok.", mit einer geschickten Bewegung legte Garak seinen Daumen an das gebrochene Schlüsselbein seines Gefangenen und drückte zielsicher zu. Der Bastard schrie in Agonie und wandt sich unter seiner Hand. Garak lächelte und zeigte in Richtung der verspiegelten Front hinter der Gul Talak und die Wachen stehen mussten. "Da! Sie lachen über Sie. All diese feinen Persönlichkeiten, die sich freuen wie sehr Sie leiden!", Garaks Stimme wurde lauter. Seine Hand löste sich kurz von seinem Opfer bevor er nachgriff, die Kehle des Bastards umschloss und den Stuhl nach hinten kippte, so dass der uneheliche Sohn Ardoks mit dem Hinterkopf auf dem Boden aufschlug und erschrocken seinen Atem entweichen lies.

Mit unerbittlicher Kälte blickten Garaks blaue Augen auf ihn hinab. "Jeder dort wünscht sich mehr Schmerz für Sie. Niemand erwartet etwas von einem Bastard. Es gibt kein Entkommen. Sie werden dieses Gebäude nie wieder verlassen - gestalten Sie Ihren Tod mit der einzig noch verfügbaren Würde, die ihr verdammtes Leben mit sich bringen kann!", Garaks Ton war bestimmend, ein Ton von Verärgerung schwang in ihr mit. Was verschwendete er hier seine Zeit mit so einem wertlosen Fall? Nur weil irgendein Gul eine persönliche Fehde gegen das Haus Artok hatte. Er löste die Fesseln des Gefangenen und trat ihm gegen die Rippen, bis er keuchend zur Seite rollte. "Sie verschwenden meine Zeit! Sagen Sie aus und unterstützen Sie das Zentralkommando als letzte, ehrenvolle Handlung. Ich verspreche Ihnen eine angemessene Bestattung.", knurrte der Verhörmeister, dessen Arroganz und Verachtung überzeugend gespielt waren. Innerlich war ihm bereits schlecht. Dieser Mann hatte nichts getan außer geboren worden zu sein. Genau wie er selbst, nur das Tain darauf verzichtet hatte ihn anzuerkennen. Wenn er sich den Haufen Elend zu seinen Füßen besah war dies allerdings schon fast als eine gute Tat anzusehen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick stellte er sich vor wie er selbst dort lag. Zu Füßen von Männern wie Gul Talak, die ihn mit der selben Verachtung betrachteten. Das ganze war ein Albtraum, wenn man darüber nachdachte. Wut stieg in ihm hoch - Tain hatte ihm sicher mit Absicht dieses Verhör zugeteilt. Er sollte wissen was er eigentlich wert war und das sein Schweigen über ihre Verwandschaft absolut nötig war.

Frustriert machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt, griff zu einem skalpellähnlichen Gegenstand, welches im Licht gefährlich blitzte. Egal worin Tain Schönheit bei seinen Verhören sah: Dies hier würde mit den entsprechenden Mitteln schneller vorbei sein. Er musste es zu Ende bringen bevor die Nerven ihm versagten - eine Tatsache, die nie jemand auch nur ansatzweise erahnen durfte.  
"Diese Klinge ist eine Erfindung des Ordens: Sie schneidet durch jede Hornplatte wie durch terranische Butter bis hinunter auf die Nervenzentren....", auf dem Gesicht des Gefangen war blanker Horror zu sehen. Die Verhandlungen waren vorbei. Der Verhörmeister hatte sich entschieden Kollateralschäden in kauf zu nehmen und die Zuschauer hinter der Verspiegelung erfreuten sich an dem folgenden Spektakel.

***  
"Gut gemacht, Garak", Talak nickte anerkennend und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Die Aussage war umfassend und vollständig gewesen. Die Bluthunde hatten dem Leben des Bastards ein Ende gesetzt. Ob es wirklich ansatzweise ehrenvoll gewesen war hatte Garak nicht überprüfen wollen. Der Junge war recht ansehnlich gewesen. Die Chancen standen recht hoch, dass sie sich vorher noch mit ihm vergnügt hatten.  
Zurück in seinem Quartier schloss Garak langsam die Tür, ging zum Bad und übergab sich mehrmals. Zitternd lies er sich auf dem Boden neben der Toilette sinken, holte tief Luft und übergab sich erneut.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen,
> 
> vielen Dank für eure Kommis und Kudos :) Da schreibt man doch gerne weiter.
> 
> Ich hoffe, euch gefällt auch weiterhin der kleine Einblick in Garaks und Dukats Leben bevor sie Todfeinde wurden ;)

Skrain atmete schwer aus als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss. Das Training an der Akademie verlangte ihm alles ab. Erst vor wenigen Tagen hatte man ihm die Verantwortung für 20 Männer übertragen, die es nun zu drillen galt. Er war dankbar, dass in wenigen Tagen die technische Ausbildung der Mannschaft anstand und es mehr um Konsolenbefehle und Angriffstaktiken ging als um körperliche Ertüchtigung ging.

Er blinzelte und wäre am liebsten auf der Stelle dort umgefallen wo er stand. Stattdessen straffte er die Schultern und begann seine verstärkte Uniform abzulegen. Genüßlich streckte er sich, lies das ein oder andere Gelenk knacken und schloss die Augen. Heute würde nur noch eine heiße Dusche auf ihn warten.  
Er gähnte und verzichtete darauf zuerst seine Kleidung zu falten bevor Sie gewaschen wurde. Im Hause Dukat galt ein strenges und ordentliches Regiment, doch für diesen Abend würde es genügen müssen.

Der junge Soldat summte leise vor sich hin während er unter der Dusche stand und seine Gedanken drifteten ab. Er war mehr als zufrieden mit den zurückliegenden Wochen und seinen Fortschritten im cardassianischen Militär. Schon bald würde eine Beförderung anstehen und das Haus Dukat würde einen weiteren Grund haben seinen Wert in der cardassianischen Gesellschaft zu steigern. Skrain wusste, dass sein Vater mehr als stolz auf die Leistungen seines Sohnes war, sich jedoch in vornehmer Zurückhaltung übte - natürlich.  
Der junge Soldat genoß die Hitze des Wasser, welches schon fast einem Dampfbad glich. Die Nässe legte sich schwer auf seine Haut wie ein dünner Mantel. Sein Atem ging schwerer als die Luftfeuchtigkeit stieg und bleiern, bei jedem Atemzug, auf seine Brust zu drücken schien. 

Etwas streifte ihn an der Schulter. Alarmiert wirbelte der Krieger herum, nur um sich einem schmunzelnden, nackten Cardassianer gegenüber zu sehen. Skrain entspannte sich und stieß diesem mit der flachen Hand gegen die Schulter. "Nur du könntest auf die Idee kommen, dass es gut wäre mich in der Dusche zu überraschen...". Garak hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich bin Pragmat: Hier bist du immerhin schon entkleidet und ich habe weniger Mühe mit dir.", hauchte er dunkel. 

Es folgte ein wilder, leidenschaftlicher Kuss und weitere zwanzig Minuten unter der Dusche.

Der Spion hatte sich zuerst wieder abgetrocknet und angezogen. Dukat war noch immer im Badezimmer als Garak seinen Unterarm betrachtete. Feine Linien zogen sich über und vor allem durch die hellgraue Haut an der Innenseite bis hin zum Handgelenk. Er hatte gedacht, dass diese bereits begonnen hatten zu verheilen, doch die Luftfeuchtigkeit musste dazu geführt haben, dass sie wieder aufgerissen waren. Eilig sah er sich um, erkannte aber nichts was er als notdürftige Bandage nutzen konnte. Natürlich nicht - im Hause Dukat war schließlich sogar das Bettlaken und wahrscheinlich sogar noch der Abfall wertvoll. Er sah an sich herab, seufzte und riss mit einer schnellen Handbewegung am Saum seiner schlichten, dunkelbraunen Tunika. Er würde sich später etwas einfallen lassen um die Beantragung einer neuen zu erklären.

Irritiert blickte der junge Soldat aus dem Bad zu ihm als er das Reißen von Stoff hörte und runzelte die Stirn. Garak hatte sich den Fetzen derweil um den linken Arm gewickelt und verknotete ihn mit Zähnen und der rechten Hand. "Warum lässt du es nicht im Orden einfach mit einem Dermalregenerator heilen?". Für den Jüngeren sah es nach keiner ernsteren Wunde aus. Lediglich ein Ärgernis, welches vielleicht durch Unachtsamkeit entstanden war.

Der Spion schüttelte den Kopf und winkte mit seiner Rechten ab. "Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit und nicht der Rede wert. Man würde mich sicher auslachen, wenn ich damit einen Arzt belästige.", er lachte, doch auf Dukat wirkte es unecht. Er und Garak trafen sich jetzt seit mehr als einem Jahr regelmäßig, jedoch heimlich. Garak bestand darauf - mit Nachdruck. Dukat sagte zwar, dass er durchaus durch angemeldet und offziell bei ihm ein und ausgehen konnte, jedoch lehnte Garak dies stets ab. Er fand immer einen Weg in Skrains Zimmer zu gelangen. Egal ob über den Balkon oder auf anderem Wege. Oft trafen Sie sich auch in dem verlassenen Haus, in dem sie das erste mal miteinander geschlafen hatten.

Wie auch immer. Skrain Dukat war in vielerlei Hinsicht ein arroganter Klotz, doch heute bemerkte er die Schwere, die auf dem anderen Cardassianer zu lasten schien.  
"Hast du es dir während eines Auftrags zugezogen?", fragt er unschuldig. Garak sah ihn tadeln an als er sich zu ihm aufs Bett setzte. "Du weißt, dass ich dir kein Wort über diese Dinge erzählen darf. Und das werde ich auch nicht. Zu deinem Besten."

Dukat verdrehte die Augen und lies sich rücklings auf die Matratze fallen. "Ich würde schweigen wie ein Grab.", murrte er. Die ganze Ordensgeschichte reizte den jungen Soldaten sehr. Sie war nebulös und geheimnisvoll - genau wie sein Liebhaber und zu gern hätte er mehr darüber erfahren. Sein eigener Vater hielt höflichen Abstand zu allen Agenten des Ordens und lud Enabran Tain nur ein, wenn es die Höflichkeit verlangte. Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, würde er sagen, dass Procal Dukat Angst vor ihnen hatte...

Er betrachtete Garak, der sich neben ihn legte, dann seinen linken Arm ausstreckte und Dukat an sich zog. Es war eine merkwürdige Geste, die Skrain zunächst missfiel. Ja, sie schliefen miteinander und verbrachten Zeit zusammen aber dies...fühlte sich anders an. Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Augenringe, deren Schatten im hellen Licht des Zimmer erkennbar waren. Der Spion sah unendlich müde aus. Nicht nur körperlich. Skrain hatte ihn nie gefragt wie alt er war, da Garak nie wirklich etwas über sich erzählte. Er hatte ihn bisher um gute zehn Jahre älter als sich selbst geschätzt, doch jetzt, wo er die Augen geschlossen hatte und sicht entspannte, wirkte er sehr viel jünger. "Wie alt bist du, Elim?", fragte er unvermittelt, jedoch leise als erfrage er ein großes Geheimnis. "24.", murmelte der andere unerwartet bereitwillig. Seine Stimme war schläfrig und erschöpft. Skrain sagte nichts. Er war gerade einmal 3 Jahre älter als er selbst. 

Dukat betrachtete Elim Garak von der Seite. Seine Haut war hellgrau und glatt. Seine Augenpartie wirkte müde, ja, aber weder um Mundwinkel noch Augen zogen sich Fältchen oder andere Zeichen von Alter. Warum hatte er ihn immer für so viel älter gehalten? Und dann wurde es ihm klar: Seine Augen. Es waren diese hellblauen Augen, die so alt wirkten. Es war beinahe so als hätten sie bereits mehr gesehen als man in der doppelten Lebensspanne gesehen haben konnte. Skrain schauderte. Vielleicht stimme es was man über den Orden sagte: Entweder starb man jung oder man...veränderte sich.   
Dukat wartete noch gute zehn Minuten bis er merkte, wie Garaks Atemzüge flacher und leiser wurden. Er schlief. Das hatte er bisher noch nie getan, wenn sie sich getroffen hatten.  
Vorsichtig drehte sich Skrain Dukat ein Stückchen und schob vorsichtig einen Teil des Verbandes hoch, den Elim sich umgewickelt hatte. Ohnehin waren die ersten Blutstropfen bereits wieder durch den Stoff gesickert. Die Schnitte mussten doch tiefer sein als er gedacht hatte. Der junge Soldat betrachtete den knappen Zentimeter, den er freigelegt hatte: Es war ein grader und präziser Schnitt, der tatsächlich sehr tief war. Dukats Blick folgte der Linie und stellte erschrocken fest, dass dieser in einer Hornschuppe endete, die an der Seite des Armes verlief. Gut zwei bis drei Milimeter tief war das Messer dort eingedrungen. Skrain wurde übel. Unter diesen Hornschuppen liefen die Nervenbahnen der cardassianischen Anatomie zusammen. Keine normale Klinge konnte die Schuppen durchdringen. Es war wie ein praktisches Exoskelett, welches Nerven und Sehnen schützte. Es an diesen Stellen zu durchstoßen war unsagbar schmerzhaft und nur mit speziellen Schneiden, wie zum Beispiel Skalpellen zu bewerkstelligen. Dukat fröstelte kaum merklich. Das waren Foltermethoden. Zwar handelte es sich hier um nur wenige Milimeter, aber auch diese mussten Garak mehr als nur ein wenig geschmerzt haben.  
Der junge Soldat war bereits so unendlich oft im Trainingskampf verprügelt worden und hatte diverse Schürfwunden und manchmal auch Brüche davon getragen, aber dies war eine ganz andere Art des Schmerzes.

Er bemerkte wie Garak mit einem tiefen Atemzug erwachte und ihn nahezu erschrocken ansah als könne er es selbst kaum fassen eingeschlafen zu sein. "Ich...verdammt.", knurrte er und rappelte sich auf. "Es tut mir leid. Es war eine....harte Woche.", murmelte er und stand eilig auf. Dukat betrachtete ihn noch immer misstrauisch. "Elim, wenn du mir etwas erzählen willst....ich...also...", Dukat stockte. Eine solche Art von Gesprächen war er definitiv nicht gewohnt. Es schien für beide Cardassianer unangenehm zu sein und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sahen sie sich gegenseitig hilflos an bis Garak sagte: "Nein...nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin nur etwas müde. Ich sollte gehen." 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort durchquerte er mit langen Schritten den Raum, öffnete das Fenster und verschwand hindurch, so wie schon so oft zuvor.  
Skrain sah ihm nach und wusste, dass sie sich eine Weile nicht mehr sehen würden. Der Moment, so kurz er auch gewesen war, hatte für einen Moment durch die Maske des Agenten hindurchblicken lassen. Skrain seufzte und eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf bezweifelte plötzlich, dass jemand fremdes Garak diese Wunde zugefügt hatte...

~*~

Der Agent und Foltermeister des Obsidianischen Ordens war lautlos in sein Quartier zurückgekehrt. Es war bereits spät und kaum jemand war noch auf den Gängen anzutreffen. Den wenigen Gesichtern, denen er begegnete, nickte er flüchtig zu.  
Die Dunkelheit umfing ihn dankbar als sich die Tür hinter ihm mit einem leisen Summen schloss. Das Licht aktivierte sich wenige Sekunden später automatisch und gab den Blick auf die kleine Sitzecke in der Linken seines Quartiers frei.  
Garaks Körper versteifte sich und er nahm Haltung an als er die stumme Gestalt Enabran Tains dort sitzen sah. Seine hellblauen Augen bohrten sich wie spitze Pfeile in ihn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen,
> 
> vielen Dank für eure Kommis und Kudos :) Da schreibt man doch gerne weiter.
> 
> Ich hoffe, euch gefällt auch weiterhin der kleine Einblick in Garaks und Dukats Leben bevor sie Todfeinde wurden ;)

Skrain atmete schwer aus als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss. Das Training an der Akademie verlangte ihm alles ab. Erst vor wenigen Tagen hatte man ihm die Verantwortung für 20 Männer übertragen, die es nun zu drillen galt. Er war dankbar, dass in wenigen Tagen die technische Ausbildung der Mannschaft anstand und es mehr um Konsolenbefehle und Angriffstaktiken ging als um körperliche Ertüchtigung ging.

Er blinzelte und wäre am liebsten auf der Stelle dort umgefallen wo er stand. Stattdessen straffte er die Schultern und begann seine verstärkte Uniform abzulegen. Genüßlich streckte er sich, lies das ein oder andere Gelenk knacken und schloss die Augen. Heute würde nur noch eine heiße Dusche auf ihn warten.  
Er gähnte und verzichtete darauf zuerst seine Kleidung zu falten bevor Sie gewaschen wurde. Im Hause Dukat galt ein strenges und ordentliches Regiment, doch für diesen Abend würde es genügen müssen.

Der junge Soldat summte leise vor sich hin während er unter der Dusche stand und seine Gedanken drifteten ab. Er war mehr als zufrieden mit den zurückliegenden Wochen und seinen Fortschritten im cardassianischen Militär. Schon bald würde eine Beförderung anstehen und das Haus Dukat würde einen weiteren Grund haben seinen Wert in der cardassianischen Gesellschaft zu steigern. Skrain wusste, dass sein Vater mehr als stolz auf die Leistungen seines Sohnes war, sich jedoch in vornehmer Zurückhaltung übte - natürlich.  
Der junge Soldat genoß die Hitze des Wasser, welches schon fast einem Dampfbad glich. Die Nässe legte sich schwer auf seine Haut wie ein dünner Mantel. Sein Atem ging schwerer als die Luftfeuchtigkeit stieg und bleiern, bei jedem Atemzug, auf seine Brust zu drücken schien. 

Etwas streifte ihn an der Schulter. Alarmiert wirbelte der Krieger herum, nur um sich einem schmunzelnden, nackten Cardassianer gegenüber zu sehen. Skrain entspannte sich und stieß diesem mit der flachen Hand gegen die Schulter. "Nur du könntest auf die Idee kommen, dass es gut wäre mich in der Dusche zu überraschen...". Garak hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich bin Pragmat: Hier bist du immerhin schon entkleidet und ich habe weniger Mühe mit dir.", hauchte er dunkel. 

Es folgte ein wilder, leidenschaftlicher Kuss und weitere zwanzig Minuten unter der Dusche.

Der Spion hatte sich zuerst wieder abgetrocknet und angezogen. Dukat war noch immer im Badezimmer als Garak seinen Unterarm betrachtete. Feine Linien zogen sich über und vor allem durch die hellgraue Haut an der Innenseite bis hin zum Handgelenk. Er hatte gedacht, dass diese bereits begonnen hatten zu verheilen, doch die Luftfeuchtigkeit musste dazu geführt haben, dass sie wieder aufgerissen waren. Eilig sah er sich um, erkannte aber nichts was er als notdürftige Bandage nutzen konnte. Natürlich nicht - im Hause Dukat war schließlich sogar das Bettlaken und wahrscheinlich sogar noch der Abfall wertvoll. Er sah an sich herab, seufzte und riss mit einer schnellen Handbewegung am Saum seiner schlichten, dunkelbraunen Tunika. Er würde sich später etwas einfallen lassen um die Beantragung einer neuen zu erklären.

Irritiert blickte der junge Soldat aus dem Bad zu ihm als er das Reißen von Stoff hörte und runzelte die Stirn. Garak hatte sich den Fetzen derweil um den linken Arm gewickelt und verknotete ihn mit Zähnen und der rechten Hand. "Warum lässt du es nicht im Orden einfach mit einem Dermalregenerator heilen?". Für den Jüngeren sah es nach keiner ernsteren Wunde aus. Lediglich ein Ärgernis, welches vielleicht durch Unachtsamkeit entstanden war.

Der Spion schüttelte den Kopf und winkte mit seiner Rechten ab. "Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit und nicht der Rede wert. Man würde mich sicher auslachen, wenn ich damit einen Arzt belästige.", er lachte, doch auf Dukat wirkte es unecht. Er und Garak trafen sich jetzt seit mehr als einem Jahr regelmäßig, jedoch heimlich. Garak bestand darauf - mit Nachdruck. Dukat sagte zwar, dass er durchaus durch angemeldet und offziell bei ihm ein und ausgehen konnte, jedoch lehnte Garak dies stets ab. Er fand immer einen Weg in Skrains Zimmer zu gelangen. Egal ob über den Balkon oder auf anderem Wege. Oft trafen Sie sich auch in dem verlassenen Haus, in dem sie das erste mal miteinander geschlafen hatten.

Wie auch immer. Skrain Dukat war in vielerlei Hinsicht ein arroganter Klotz, doch heute bemerkte er die Schwere, die auf dem anderen Cardassianer zu lasten schien.  
"Hast du es dir während eines Auftrags zugezogen?", fragt er unschuldig. Garak sah ihn tadeln an als er sich zu ihm aufs Bett setzte. "Du weißt, dass ich dir kein Wort über diese Dinge erzählen darf. Und das werde ich auch nicht. Zu deinem Besten."

Dukat verdrehte die Augen und lies sich rücklings auf die Matratze fallen. "Ich würde schweigen wie ein Grab.", murrte er. Die ganze Ordensgeschichte reizte den jungen Soldaten sehr. Sie war nebulös und geheimnisvoll - genau wie sein Liebhaber und zu gern hätte er mehr darüber erfahren. Sein eigener Vater hielt höflichen Abstand zu allen Agenten des Ordens und lud Enabran Tain nur ein, wenn es die Höflichkeit verlangte. Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, würde er sagen, dass Procal Dukat Angst vor ihnen hatte...

Er betrachtete Garak, der sich neben ihn legte, dann seinen linken Arm ausstreckte und Dukat an sich zog. Es war eine merkwürdige Geste, die Skrain zunächst missfiel. Ja, sie schliefen miteinander und verbrachten Zeit zusammen aber dies...fühlte sich anders an. Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Augenringe, deren Schatten im hellen Licht des Zimmer erkennbar waren. Der Spion sah unendlich müde aus. Nicht nur körperlich. Skrain hatte ihn nie gefragt wie alt er war, da Garak nie wirklich etwas über sich erzählte. Er hatte ihn bisher um gute zehn Jahre älter als sich selbst geschätzt, doch jetzt, wo er die Augen geschlossen hatte und sicht entspannte, wirkte er sehr viel jünger. "Wie alt bist du, Elim?", fragte er unvermittelt, jedoch leise als erfrage er ein großes Geheimnis. "24.", murmelte der andere unerwartet bereitwillig. Seine Stimme war schläfrig und erschöpft. Skrain sagte nichts. Er war gerade einmal 3 Jahre älter als er selbst. 

Dukat betrachtete Elim Garak von der Seite. Seine Haut war hellgrau und glatt. Seine Augenpartie wirkte müde, ja, aber weder um Mundwinkel noch Augen zogen sich Fältchen oder andere Zeichen von Alter. Warum hatte er ihn immer für so viel älter gehalten? Und dann wurde es ihm klar: Seine Augen. Es waren diese hellblauen Augen, die so alt wirkten. Es war beinahe so als hätten sie bereits mehr gesehen als man in der doppelten Lebensspanne gesehen haben konnte. Skrain schauderte. Vielleicht stimme es was man über den Orden sagte: Entweder starb man jung oder man...veränderte sich.   
Dukat wartete noch gute zehn Minuten bis er merkte, wie Garaks Atemzüge flacher und leiser wurden. Er schlief. Das hatte er bisher noch nie getan, wenn sie sich getroffen hatten.  
Vorsichtig drehte sich Skrain Dukat ein Stückchen und schob vorsichtig einen Teil des Verbandes hoch, den Elim sich umgewickelt hatte. Ohnehin waren die ersten Blutstropfen bereits wieder durch den Stoff gesickert. Die Schnitte mussten doch tiefer sein als er gedacht hatte. Der junge Soldat betrachtete den knappen Zentimeter, den er freigelegt hatte: Es war ein grader und präziser Schnitt, der tatsächlich sehr tief war. Dukats Blick folgte der Linie und stellte erschrocken fest, dass dieser in einer Hornplatte endete, die an der Seite des Armes verlief. Gut zwei bis drei Milimeter tief war das Messer dort eingedrungen. Skrain wurde übel. Unter diesen Hornplatten liefen die Nervenbahnen der cardassianischen Anatomie zusammen. Keine normale Klinge konnte die Platten durchdringen. Es war wie ein praktisches Exoskelett, welches Nerven und Sehnen schützte. Es an diesen Stellen zu durchstoßen war unsagbar schmerzhaft und nur mit speziellen Schneiden, wie zum Beispiel Skalpellen zu bewerkstelligen. Dukat fröstelte kaum merklich. Das waren Foltermethoden. Zwar handelte es sich hier um nur wenige Milimeter, aber auch diese mussten Garak mehr als nur ein wenig geschmerzt haben.  
Der junge Soldat war bereits so unendlich oft im Trainingskampf verprügelt worden und hatte diverse Schürfwunden und manchmal auch Brüche davon getragen, aber dies war eine ganz andere Art des Schmerzes.

Er bemerkte wie Garak mit einem tiefen Atemzug erwachte und ihn nahezu erschrocken ansah als könne er es selbst kaum fassen eingeschlafen zu sein. "Ich...verdammt.", knurrte er und rappelte sich auf. "Es tut mir leid. Es war eine....harte Woche.", murmelte er und stand eilig auf. Dukat betrachtete ihn noch immer misstrauisch. "Elim, wenn du mir etwas erzählen willst....ich...also...", Dukat stockte. Eine solche Art von Gesprächen war er definitiv nicht gewohnt. Es schien für beide Cardassianer unangenehm zu sein und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sahen sie sich gegenseitig hilflos an bis Garak sagte: "Nein...nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin nur etwas müde. Ich sollte gehen." 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort durchquerte er mit langen Schritten den Raum, öffnete das Fenster und verschwand hindurch, so wie schon so oft zuvor.  
Skrain sah ihm nach und wusste, dass sie sich eine Weile nicht mehr sehen würden. Der Moment, so kurz er auch gewesen war, hatte für einen Moment durch die Maske des Agenten hindurchblicken lassen. Skrain seufzte und eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf bezweifelte plötzlich, dass jemand fremdes Garak diese Wunde zugefügt hatte...

~*~

Der Agent und Foltermeister des Obsidianischen Ordens war lautlos in sein Quartier zurückgekehrt. Es war bereits spät und kaum jemand war noch auf den Gängen anzutreffen. Den wenigen Gesichtern, denen er begegnete, nickte er flüchtig zu.  
Die Dunkelheit umfing ihn dankbar als sich die Tür hinter ihm mit einem leisen Summen schloss. Das Licht aktivierte sich wenige Sekunden später automatisch und gab den Blick auf die kleine Sitzecke in der Linken seines Quartiers frei.  
Garaks Körper versteifte sich und er nahm Haltung an als er die stumme Gestalt Enabran Tains dort sitzen sah. Seine hellblauen Augen bohrten sich wie spitze Pfeile in ihn.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info zu kommendem Kapitel: Alle Fakten aus Garaks Vergangenheit sind dem Buch "Ein Stich zur Rechten Zeit" entnommen, welches Andrew Robinson, der Darsteller Garaks verfasst hat.

Unwillkürlich blieb Garak für eine Sekunde die Luft weg als er die Gestalt seines Mentors dort sitzen sah. Der Mann, mit dem er aufgewachsen war. Onkel Enabran. Seine Mutter und sein Vater hatten in seinem Haushalt gearbeitet: Seine Mutter als Haushälterin und sein Vater als Gärtner für das weitläufige Anwesen. Garak hatte dort eine durchaus schöne aber strenge Kindheit verbringen dürfen.  
Sein Vater war erst vor wenigen Monaten gestorben und hatte ihm auf den Totenbett die Wahrheit gestanden, die sich bereits seit einiger Zeit hartnäckig an die Oberfläche nagte: Sein vermeintlicher Vater war lediglich sein Onkel gewesen. Er hatte damals eingewilligt als seine Schwester ihn angefleht hatte um so das Geheimnis bewahren zu können: Der mächtigste Mann Cardassias hatte seine Ehre befleckt und einen Bastard mit seinem Hausmädchen gezeugt.

Garak konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, dass diese Bedingung von Tain selbst kam. Hätte seine Mutter sich nicht daran gehalten wäre er schneller dem Erdreich übergeben worden als das er seinen ersten Schrei hätte tun können.

Dies war nun die erste Situation in der sie alleine miteinander waren seit er es wusste. "Onkel Enabran, wie kann ich dir helfen?", fragte er devot und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken eine Verbeugung an. Dieser Besuch konnte nichts Gutes zu bedeuten haben. Bisher hatte ihn Tain nie in seinem Quartier besucht. Er war stets wie ein Geist, der allgegenwärtig war und zeitgleich von niemandem gesehen wurde. Befehle wurden aus seinem Büro weitergegeben und befolgt. So einfach war das. Auch das "Onkel Enabran" klang irgendwie falsch hier im Orden. Tain hatte zwar einen großen Teil seiner Erziehung übernommen und stets das letzte Wort gehabt, wenn es um seine Belange gegangen war, doch hier und jetzt schien diese Zeit so lang her.

Der Anführer des Obsidianischen Ordens schwieg noch immer und musterte ihn lediglich eindringlich. Jeden anderen hätte allein dieser Umstand dazu gebracht die Stille mit Worten zu füllen. Worten, die unüberlegt und eilig gesprochen wurden. Doch Garak wusste Stille auszuhalten - er nutzte diese Technik selbst oft in seinen Verhören.

Er räusperte sich. "Darf ich mich setzen?", fragte er schließlich und erwiderte Tains Blick ruhig. Jetzt, wo die Situation sie regelrecht dazu zwang sich anzusehen, bemerkte Garak, dass Tain tatsächlich Ähnlichkeiten mit ihm aufwies. Ihre Augenfarbe war fast die selbe und der Körperbau ähnelte sich, wobei Tain begann Masse anzusetzen. Wenn er nicht darauf achtete, würde er bald nicht unerheblich zunehmen und nicht mehr dem Mann gleichen, der so lange aktiver Agent gewesen war.

Garak schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Es gab nun wahrlich Wichtigeres. Die Situation wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde absurder. Sie glich seiner Jugend als er einmal zu spät nach Hause gekommen war und sich ins Anwesen geschlichen hatte... Wie lächerlich er sich plötzlich fühlte. Wie ein ertappter Schuljunge.

Tain schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube, du liegst bei deinen Ausflügen genug, Elim. Ein wenig Haltung wird dir guttun.", bemerkte er trocken und öffnete eine Flasche von Garaks bestem Kanar, den er normalerweise in einer gesicherten Truhe aufbewahrte. Der junge Agent verstand diesen ersten subtilen Hinweis gut genug um zu wissen, was er ihm vermitteln wollte: Es gibt keine Privatsphäre in diesen Mauern.

"Mit Verlaubt", begann Garak, "mir war nicht bekannt, dass meine Freizeit Regularien unterliegt, die den Orden etwas angingen." Es lag Selbstsicherheit und ein wenig Trotz in seiner Stimme. Es ging Tain nichts an mit wem er schlief. Es war nicht so, dass er der Einzige war, der die Gesellschaft von anderen Männern suchte. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, das toleriert wurde. Warum erforderte diese Angelegenheit die Anwesenheit der obersten Führungsriege?

Garak straffte seine Schultern als Tain aufstand, in einer Hand hielt er das Glas, indem er sich Garaks Kanar eingeschenkt hatte. Seine Augen wirkten nun fast gräulich und jegliche Emotion war aus ihnen gewichen. Der junge Agent musste sich anstrengen um ihm weiterhin die Stirn bieten zu können und den Blick nicht niederzuschlagen. Er wusste, wenn er es tat hatte er bereits verloren und der Ältere würde, egal was er ihm vorwarf, alles bestätigt sehen.

"Wärest du nicht unter meinem Dach aufgewachsen, würde ich dich alleine für diese Antwort dort verscharren lassen, wo dich niemand findet, Elim." Seine Stimme war dunkel und völlig ruhig. Er nahm einen Schluck aus dem Glas. Garak hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er jedes Wort ernst meinte.

"In der Regel interessiert es mich tatsächlich nicht was meine Agenten in ihren Betten treiben. Bei diesem Fall ist es allerdings anders. Es dauert zu lange und es ist zu...intensiv.", er drückte Garak mit einer abrupten Bewegung den Kanar in die Hand und drehte sich um, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. "Zu viele Emotionen, Gefühle."  
Der Ältere lachte, ging weiter langsam, mit dem Rücken zu Elim gewandt, in Richtung der Zimmerfenster. "12 Besuche im letzten Jahr. Durchschnittlich 3 Stunden Aufenthalt, Tendenz steigend. Die Dominanz lag beim Verkehr meist auf deiner Seite, was ich sehr begrüße."

Garak konnte spüren, wie er minimal errötete. Sein Blick hatte sich nun endgültig zu Boden gerichtet, was er zu spät realisierte - Tain hatte es mit einem Blick über die Schulter gesehen.  
"Ich habe keine Informationen, egal welcher Art, in dieser Zeit mit Skrain...", setzte er rasch an, wurde aber von Tain unterbrochen, der seine Faust mit einem lauten Knall auf den Tisch fahren lies. "ICH WEIß!", donnerte er nun wütend. Garak zuckte zusammen. Er war wieder 8 Jahre jung und Tain sperrte ihn, vor seinem inneren Auge, in den engen, dunklen Schrank um ihn zu bestrafen.  
"Wäre es anders gewesen, würden du und der Dukat-Sprößling, dort in dieser heruntergekommen Bruchbude im Wald den Boden mit euren toten Körpern verschönern.", seine Stimme war ungewohnt erregt und zitterte leicht.

Er kam erneut auf ihn zu. "Glaubst du wirklich, dass du so gut bist und Dinge vor diesem Orden verbergen kannst? Du bist ein hervorragender Verhörmeister, aber es gibt Cardassianer, die dir weit überlegen sind was Beschattung angeht." Garak schwieg und sagte nichts dazu. Ja in der Tat, er war davon ausgegangen.

"Glaube nicht, dass ich dumm genug bin zu glauben, dass diese Liäson rein köperlichen Bedürfnissen folgt. Das was du und der junge Dukat dort treiben ist eine Gefahr für uns alle. Für den Orden, vielleicht für Cardassia. Wir können uns Freundschaften nicht leisten. Sie sind Schwächen, die Folgen haben. Für uns alle. Sie könnten deine Karriere vernichten, wenn er sich gegen dich wendet. Wenn er zu viel weiß.", Tain sah ihn durchdringend an. 

Die Galle stieg im Hals des jüngeren Agenten hoch. Er war das alles so leid. Nichts gönnte dieses Monster ihm. "Siehst du es mit Familie genauso? Ist das der Grund für...", er brach ab und kalte Angst kroch sein Rückrat empor als er sah wie Tain realisierte, dass Garak es wusste. Vielleicht war dies der einzige Moment in Garaks leben, in dem sein Vater nicht alles gewusst hatte, doch er hatte keine Gelegenheit ihn auszukosten. 

Die Augen des Älteren Cardassianers flackerten beunruhigend und das erste Mal sah er Überraschung im Blick des Ordensmeisters.  
"Du weißt nicht was für ein Geschenk ich dir machte, indem ich mich dafür einsetzte dich nach Bamarren zu holen. Der Sohn von Eltern aus dem Dienstleistungssektor. Kaum etwas wert...weißt du was noch weniger wert ist als diese Kaste? Bastarde, Elim, Bastarde.", Tain hatte sich wieder gefasst sprach wieder ruhig. "Was habe ich dir alles gegeben und bisher hast du den meisten meiner Anforderungen entsprechen können.", er musterte den Jüngeren, der den Kanar abgestellt hatte und die Hände hinter der Brust verschränkte. "Ich bin nicht bereit all meine Arbeit nach 24 Jahren wegen so einer Lapalie zu opfern. Wegen einer Bettgeschichte!" 

Garak blickte starr und leicht benommen geradeaus. Bis heute hätte er sich noch daran festhalten können, dass Tain ihm diese Lügen allein zu seinem Wohl erzählt hatte. Das er so etwas wie väterliche Liebe für ihn empfand und ihn nur hatte schützen wollen. Doch jetzt zerschlug der Ältere jeglichen Ansatz und Hoffnung, die der junge Agent vielleicht gehegt hatte mit aller Wucht. Es war nie um ihn gegangen. 

"Es ging bei dieser Sache nie um mich...", murmelte er abwesend und sah an Tain vorbei. "Es geht nie um uns, Elim, es geht um Cardassia. Um den Orden und unser aller Sicherheit. Wer bist du, dass du dein Wohl über das aller Männer und Frauen Cardassias stellst? Das ist eines Agenten des Ordens unwürdig.", Tain hob unbewusst das Kinn und sah Garak strafend an. "Wäre ich nicht gewesen, würdest du als Gärtner im Dreck wühlen und einen unbedeutenden Beitrag leisten. Jetzt hast du die Möglichkeit unseren Planeten voran zu bringen und dir einen Namen zu machen! Der Quadrant braucht eine starke cardassianische Hand und wir werden sie ihm schenken!", der Jüngere sah seinen Vater emotionslos an und bemerkte das Glänzen in den Augen, welches von wahrer Leidenschaft zeugte. Tain spielte hier keine seiner Strategien aus - er war absolut von seinen Worten überzeugt. Dieser Mann würde für Cardassia und seine Ideale sterben.

Schuld befiel den jungen Agenten wie eine unerwartete Welle. Die Worte seines Vaters ergaben Sinn, doch er fühlte sich nicht bereit und dafür schämte er sich. Er war nicht so stark wie Tain.  
"Wir können keine Schwäche in unseren Reihen akzeptieren.", Tains Haltung war nun plötzlich wieder distanziert und hart als er blitzschnell zu Garaks Handgelenk griff, den verletzten Arm zu sich zog und den notdürftigen Verband zeriss. Verachtend blickte er auf die langen und dünnen Einschnitte herab. Seine Lippen wurden schmal und Garak ertrug es nicht länger: Mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung wollte er sich dem Griff des Älteren entziehen, doch dieser hielt ihn eisern fest. Mit zielsicherer Geste drückte er seinen Daumen tief in die Wunde und fing den Blick seines Sohnes. "Ich bin mehr als enttäuscht, Elim." 

Garak keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf. Doch mehr als der Schmerz selbst, stachen die Worte des anderen. Sein Leben lang hatte er versucht es ihm recht zu machen - mit Erfolg. Und nun, da er einen Augenblick der Schwäche zeigte, begann alles zusammenzubrechen. Er brauchte die Anerkennung Tains, wurde ihm bewusst. Der Orden und Tain selbst hatten sein Leben auf einen so engen Radius zusammengepfercht, dass ihm nur dieses Ziel blieb. Familie? Freunde? All das hatte man Stück für Stück reduziert und aus seinem Leben eliminiert bis ihm nur noch dieser Tunnel blieb. Alles für den Orden. Alles für Cardassia. Das Dukat hier ein Störfaktor für den Anführer des Ordens war, wurde ihm nun umso mehr bewusst. Elim war sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob er und Skrain nicht doch noch bezahlen mussten.  
Tains Hand lockerte sich und Garak brachte wieder einige Zentimeter Abstand zwischen sie. "Mit welchen Konsequenzen werde ich rechnen müssen?", fragte er und räusperte sich. Tain hatte seinen Standpunkt klargemacht und er stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Alles Weitere lag nicht in seiner Hand.

Anerkennend, dass Garak sich wieder gefasst hatte, nickte Tain und lächelte sogar ein wenig. "Es freut mich, dass du deinen Fehler einsiehst und dich ihm stellst. Ich will nur dein Bestes und werde dich unterstützen solange du noch strauchelst." Er nickte, wie zu sich selbst, und schien angestrengt nachzudenken als er sich abwandte.

Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte Garak sich mit Freuden ein paar Dinge und Techniken notiert. Stille - Stress - Wut - Verständnis - Vernichtung. Eine simple Regel der Verhörkunst nach der er ebenfalls vorging und so von Tain gelernt hatte. Garak atmete tief durch und war bereit sich des letzten Stadium zu stellen. Wie auch immer es in diesem Fall aussehen mochte.  
Der Ältere Cardassianer sah auf und ging auf seinen Sohn zu, hob die Arme und legte die Hände vertraut auf dessen Schultern. Garak, der seine Hände noch hinter dem Rücken verschränkt hatte, musterte ihn misstrauisch und wie ein Kaninchen die Schlange.

"Ich will dir zunächst geben, nach was du dich zu sehnen scheinst.", murmelte Tain leise, hob seine Rechte und legte sie an Garaks Hals. Es fühlte sich fast wie eine liebevolle Geste an, doch als Tain den Druck mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger verstärkte, spürte Garak einen minimalen Stich als die Nadel seine Haut durchdrang. Er atmete scharf ein und sah seinen Vater alarmiert an, stieß seine Hand weg und griff sich an die Einstichstelle. "Was...?", fragte er ihn ungläubig als ein unbändiger Schmerz sich seinen Weg in Blutbahnen, Gefäße, Gelenke und Knochen suchte und dort explodierte.  
Mit einem erstickten Schrei sank der Jüngere vor Tain zu Boden und schnappte nach Luft. Sein Körper krampfte sich zusammen und ein roter Schleier vernebelte sein Blickfeld.  
"Da du Schmerz als eine angemessene Bestrafung für dich selbst erachtest, werde ich dir diese gewähren, Elim.", sprach Tain kalt und blickte auf Garak hinab, dessen Körper nun so von Krämpfen geschüttelt wurden, dass er sich nicht einmal mehr auf allen Vieren halten konnte.

Gemählich schritt Tain zu der Sitzecke zurück, nahm das Glas Kanar und studierte die Bücher in Garaks Wandregal. Er schien das Keuchen und Wimmern seines Sohnes nicht einmal entfernt wahrzunehmen. "Das Nervengift hat eine Wirkungsdauer von ca. 4 Stunden. Nach zwei Stunden sollten die Nervenenden allerdings so überreizt sein, dass du entweder ohnmächtig wirst oder den Schmerz nicht mehr wirklich wahrnimmst.", sagte er im Plauderton und strich mit der Hand über die verschiedenen Buchrücken. "Du hast einen guten Geschmack, was Literatur angeht, Junge.", sagte er anerkennend, griff das Buch "Das Ewige Opfer" heraus und setzte sich erneut.

Der Körper des Jüngeren schien in Flammen zu stehen. Hilflos umklammerte er mit einem Arm seine Magengegend und versuchte sich aufzurappeln, was ihm allerdings nicht gelang. Er hörte Enabran Tains Worte, hatte aber Mühe sie sinnvoll aneinander zu reihen. Was auch immer ihm dieser verabreicht hatte kannte er nicht. Es musste eine Neuschöpfung des Ordens sein. 4 Stunden! Panik machte sich in ihm breit und lies das Gift noch schneller in seinem Kreislauf zirkulieren. Sein erster Impuls war es Tain um ein Gegenmittel zu bitten. Sein ganzer Körper schrie nach Hilfe und Linderung. Doch egal wie viel er bettelte, er würde es nicht erhalten. Folglich blieb er stumm und brachte alle Mühe und Körperbeherrschung auf um nicht allzu klägliche Laute von sich zu geben.

"Ich denke, ich werde diese zwei Stunden hier bleiben, Elim. Vielleicht helfen dir ein paar Worte aus diesem Buch dabei klarer zu sehen.", er nahm das Buch in die Hand, schlug ein willkürliches Kapitel auf und begann in sanfter, melodischer Stimme daraus vorzulesen. Garak lag derweil zusammengekrümmt nicht weit von Tains Füßen entfernt. Tränen der Agonie stiegen ihm in die Augen. Nichts wünschte er sich in diesem Moment mehr als wieder mit seinem Vater...Onkel in den Orchideengärten zu sein und diesem zu helfen. Egal wie viel Dreck er an seinen Fingern gehabt hätte - sie wären noch immer sauberer gewesen als die Hände jedes einzelnen Ordensagenten.

Tain hatte mit seiner Prognose recht behalten: Das Gift hatte seine Nerven so überreizt, dass Garak sich taub fühlte; taub und leer. So musste sich sterben anfühlen. Er nahm den Schmerz noch wahr, aber er war weit weg, genau wie sein Körper. Kraftlos lag er am Boden. Gelegentlich zuckte ein Muskel ruckartig und lies ihn aufstöhnen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen. War Tain noch da? Vorsichtig blinzelte er gegen die Deckenleuchten seines Quartiers. Ja, er war noch dort und sah ihn an.

"Das Schlimmste hast du überstanden, Elim. Ich hoffe, wir haben uns bezüglich der "Regularien" vestanden. Des Weiteren möchte ich dir mitteilen, dass ich dich für ein neues Forschungsprogramm vorgesehen habe. Es handelt sich um ein Implantat, welches Schmerz mittels Endorphinen umwandelt. Es sollte dir von Nutzen sein, sollte es einmal zu einem ähnlichen Vorfall oder Verhör im Feindesgebiet kommen.", teilte ihm Tain mit, doch Elim verstand nicht einmal die Hälfte. Zu sehr waren seine Sinne noch immer benebelt. 

"Ich werde nun gehen und der Krankenstation Bescheid geben. Die Operation dürfte zeitnah stattfinden. Wenn du dich ausreichend erholt hast, werde ich dir einen neuen, bedeutenden Auftrag zuweisen. Ich erwarte dich also alsbald in meinem Büro."

Der jüngere Agent reagierte nicht und starrte trüb zur Wand während sich Tain erhob, kurz zögerte als wolle er sich zu Garak hinabbbeugen und ihm den Kopf tätscheln, räusperte sich dann aber lediglich und verlies den Raum.

Elim schloss die Augen und versank in gnädiger Ohnmacht.


	8. Chapter 8

Skrain Dukat raufte sich die Haare. All diese wirren Informationen auf seinem Pad ergaben wenig Sinn. Sein Vater war über mehrere Tage verreist und hatte seinem Sohn einige buchhalterische Probleme übergeben um die er sich kümmern sollte. Frustriert schob er das Pad von sich weg, legte die Fingerspitzen seiner Hände aneinander und starrte missmutig an die Wand. Er hatte definitiv Besseres zu tun als sich mit schnöden Zahlen und Bilanzen herum zu ärgern. 

Das Pad leuchtete vor ihm auf um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er noch immer ungelesene Nachrichten hatte, die mit der Priorität "Wichtig" gekennzeichnet waren. Dukat knirschte mit den Zähnen. Ja, auch dieses Thema schob er seit mehr als ein paar Tagen vor sich her: Mögliche Kandidatinnen für seine Eheschließung. Er schnaubte frustriert und wischte das Pad unsanft über Kante seines Schreibtisches. Es fiel mit einem lauten Schäppern zu Boden. "Hoffentlich ist dir die Platine zerbrochen, du dummes Ding.", murmelte er ohne nachzusehen.

Ein leises Lachen war von der Fensterfront zu hören und Dukat sah alarmiert auf. "Elim?", ein erfreuter Gesichtsausdruck stahl sich auf seine Züge. Er hatte beinahe aufgegeben zu glauben, dass er den Agenten noch einmal wiedersehen würde. Einmal hatte er sogar davon geträumt, wie dunkle Gestalten ihn folterten und schließlich töteten. Doch jetzt war er hier und offensichtlich bei besserer Laune als bei ihrem letzten Treffen vor zwei Monaten.

"Es ist schön dich wiederzusehen, mein Guter.", sagte er erfreut und erhob sich von seinem Schreibtisch. "Du warst lange weg...", er sah Garak auffordernd an als erwarte er eine Erklärung. Doch der Ältere Cardassianer antwortete nur mit einer wegwerflichen Handbewegung. "Es gab einige Angelegenheiten, die Zeit in Anspruch genommen haben...nicht weiter wichtig. Garak lächelte und Dukat spürte, wie sich eine angenehme Wärme in seiner Lendengegend breit machte. Die Tunika, welche Garak trug war außerordentlich gut und schmeichelnd geschnitten, fiel dem jungen Dukat auf. Lauernd näherte er sich dem Anderen. "Du betrachtest mich wie eine zu erobernde Trophäe, mein Lieber - hast du schon vergessen, dass ich nicht so leicht zu erobern bin?", hauchte Garak dunkel und Skrain spürte, wie seine Haut vor Erregung anfing sich zu erhitzen. 

Auch Garak bemerkte, wie die Schuppenkämme am Hals des anderen dunkler wurden und lächelte geheimnisvoll. "Ich habe dich vermisst...", murmelte er während ihn der Jüngere langsam nach hinten drängte. Bereitwillig lies es Garak zu und spürte zuerst die kalte Wand in seinem Rücken und dann Skrains warmen Körper, der sich gegen ihn drängte. Der Atem des Soldaten wurde schwerer als er Garaks Hals unterhalb des Kinns umfasste und leichte Küsse auf dessen Schlüsselbein platzierte. Der Agent seufzte wohlig und schien es nicht eilig zu haben. Langsam fuhr Dukat mit seiner Hand über Garaks Brust, ertastete die Muskeln und umfuhr sie schmeichelnd, bis sie hinab zu seiner Hüfte wanderten um schließlich in Garaks Schritt zu greifen. "Du bist so wunderschön, weißt du das?", murmelte der Soldat während er seinem Gegenüber spielerisch ins Ohr biss. "Keiner meiner Liebhaber konnte dich so recht ersetzen...", er lachte leise, verstärkte seinen Griff um Garaks Hals, so dass dieser kurz nach Luft schnappte bis seine Lippen von denen Dukats versiegelt wurden. Ihr Kuss war verlangend und schon fast ein wenig sehnsüchtig. 

Was Dukat nicht wusste, war das Garak in der Tat keine Eile hatte. Im Gegenteil - er wollte dies hier so lange genießen wie er konnte. Es würde ihr letztes Mal sein. 

Verlangend begann Garak Dukats Hemd über den Kopf zu ziehen und betrachtete den nackten Oberkörper des Soldaten genüßlich. So wohl definiert und umrahmt von starken Schuppen. "Deine Ausbilder haben ihr Möglichstes getan, wie ich sehe.“, er lächelte dieses verschmitzte Lächeln welches Dukat die Hitze in die Lenden schießen lies.

Mit der raschen Handbewegung eines Mannes, der wusste was er tat, stieß er dem jungen Soldaten unvermittelt vor die Brust während sein Bein gleichzeitig vorschnellte und dessen linkes Bein wegzog, so dass der Jüngere unsanft nach hinten fiel. Dukat lies einen verblüfften Atemzug ruckartig entweichen als er sich auf seine Ellbogen stützte. Verärgert wollte er etwas sagen, seufzte aber nur unwillig als Garak seine Hose öffnete und genüßlich das umschloss, was er dort pulsierend vorfand.

Mit einer Mischung aus Frustration und Lust lies Skrain Dukat den Kopf nach hinten fallen und schloss die Augen als er nach Luft schnappte. Er spürte wie sich feuchte Hitze um seine Männlichkeit legte und begann ihn zu verwöhnen. Still öffneten sich seine Lippen als er etwas sagen wollte, doch es entkam ihm lediglich ein leises Stöhnen. Seine Hand tastete nach Garaks Haaren um sich darin zu vergraben. Er konnte nicht beschreiben wie intensiv sich dieser Minuten für ihn anfühlten. Die raffinierten Bewegungen und das Spiel aus Rhythmus und neckischen Pausen raubten ihm nahezu den Verstand. 

Garak pausierte seine süße Tortur und blickte herauf in das Gesicht des jungen Soldaten: Skrains Blick war verschleiert und leicht entrückt. Mit zufriedenem Raubtierblick schob sich der Agent an Dukat hinauf, der den engen Körperkontakt sichtbar genoß. Auf Augenhöhe angekommen blickte Garak auf ihn hinab und hob eine Augenbraue. „Deine Liebhaber müssen wirklich höchst fragwürdige Fähigkeiten gehabt haben, wenn dich diese paar Minuten schon fast um den Verstand bringen, kleiner Soldat.“ Wie zu erwarten schnaubte Dukat und sah ihn tadelnd an. „Nichts an mir ist klein, das solltest du doch mittlerweile wissen.“ Garak lachte und Dukat sah seine Gelegenheit gekommen. Er packte den Älteren an den Oberarmen und rollte sich mit ihm auf dem Boden einmal herum bis er wieder obenauf war. 

Wie sehr sie diese kleinen Spiele genoßen hatten. Jedes Mal. Die Intensität variierte dann und wann zwischen dem Balgen zweier junger Reithunde und einem gewalttätigen Zweikampf. Beides hinterlies zwar Blessuren, Bisspuren und mehr als ein paar Kratzer aber ebenfalls zwei zufriedene Cardassianer.

Der Ältere gab sich dieses mal leicht unterlegen – gerade so, dass Dukat nicht misstrauisch wurde. Verlangend umfasste er Skrains Rücken mit den Händen als dieser in ihn drang und dabei seinen Hals umfasste. Dukats Griff war dabei aber weniger hart als gewohnt und seine Bewegungen langsamer. Er genoß das Gefühl sich in dem Älteren zu bewegen und ihn zu spüren, seine Wärme und seinen Atem, der kehlig unter ihm pulsierte. 

Garak umfasste mit der rechten Hand Dukats Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herunter, so dass Ihre Stirn sich berührte als die Stöße des Soldaten begannen tiefer zu gehen. Beide hatten die Augen geschlossen und stöhnten lustvoll. Die Umgebung schien zu verschwimmen und nur entfernt Begriff Garak, dass die zweite Welle der Begier, die ihn wie eine Welle überflutete, von Skrains Hand stammte, die ihn harsch und intensiv massierte. „Oh bitte....“, murmelte er leise, „...hör nicht auf, bitte. Ohhhh...“ Der junge Soldat schluckte schwer und riss zusammen um nicht augenblicklich zu kommen. Diese Vertrautheit hatte er während seiner vielen Affairen noch nie verspürt und er wollte dieses seltene Gefühl auskosten. Ob sein Bettgefährte das gleiche fühlte? Er schob den Gedanken beiseite und blickte in die dunkelblauen Augen Garaks, dessen Haut vor Lust eine so dunkle Schattierung angenommen hatte, dass Dukat seinen Blick abwenden musste um durchzuhalten. Er spürte wie sich Garaks Fingernägel in seinen Rücken bohrten und dort sicherlich Spuren hinterliesen, die er morgen spüren würde.

Ein Schaudern und Zucken durchfuhr den Körper des Agenten als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und atemlos keuchte. Fast erleichert schloss der Soldat die Augen und lies sich nun ebenfalls von der wohligen Welle des Orgasmus überrollen.   
Sie atmeten schwer und Dukat spürte wie ein leichter Schweißfilm über seinen Rücken lief. „Das....habe ich....das war...“, begann er stockend und atemlos, doch Garak lächelte nur und sagte „...ja. Schön...“. War da ein Hauch von Traurigkeit in der Stimme des Agenten? Dukat schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Nein, das bildete er sich sicher nur ein. Er spürte das verlangen den Älteren noch einmal zu küssen, aber das wäre seltsam gewesen. Er widerstand dem Drang und richtete sich stattdessen auf. „Ich muss duschen....schon wieder.“, er sah Garak tadelnd an und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Der Agent setzte sich derweil auf, vergrub das Gesicht in beiden Händen, hielt kurz inne, seufzte und fuhr sich dann durch das feuchte Haar. Das war es also gewesen. Das letzte Mal.  
Rasch kleidete er sich an und ging zu der kleinen Tasche, die er mitgebracht hatte. Eine Flasche Kanar kam daraus zum Vorschein. Er wusste mittlerweile ebenfalls wo Dukat Gläser aufbewahrte und stellte zwei davon auf den Tisch. Behend griff er in eine Innentasche seiner Tunika und löste eine kleine Tablette aus ihrer Ummantellung. Ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen schluckte er sie und öffnete die geschwungene Flasche des edlen Kanars.   
Dukat trat, vollständig bekleidet, aus dem Badezimmer und hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. „Darf ich den Anlass erfahren?“

„In der Tat – ich darf mich über eine Beförderung freuen.“, er griff nach den Gläsern und reichte Dukat eines. Dieser schnaubte, nahm aber das Glas. „Lass mich raten – ich darf weder wissen von welcher Position aus noch zu welcher Position hin?!“. Garak zuckte entschuldigend mit den Achseln. „Leider genau das, Skrain.“ Dukat betrachtete die dunkle Flüssigkeit und warf einen Blick auf das Etikett. „Die Entlohnung im Orden scheint nicht schlecht zu sein...“, bemerkte er anerkennend. „Ein Guter Jahrgang.“  
Garak nickte. „Mein Liebster Jahrgang.“ Ihm würde in Zukunft bei dessen Anblick die Galle hochkommen. 

Er stieß zusammen mit Dukat an, doch dieser zögerte als sie simultan die Lippen an die Gläser setzten. Garak hob eine Augenbraue und nahm demonstrativ einen großen Schluck woraufhin auch sein Gegenüber trank. „Bei euch weiß man ja nie – hinterher willst du mich noch vergiften...“

Garak lächelte bitter und stellte das Glas sorgfältig ab. „Nein, das konnte ich abwenden. Es tut mir leid Skrain.“ Er sah bedauernd in die überrascht blickenden Augen des Jüngeren, der etwas sagen wollte.  
Glas zersprang auf dem Boden und Garak schnellte voran als Dukat Körper drohte ebenso zu Boden zu gehen. Der Agent fing den bewusstlosen Körper auf und trug ihn behutsam zum Bett hinüber. Sein Blick war nun offensichtlich gequält. Er wollte Skrain irgendetwas sagen, wollte sich rechtfertigen und sich erneut entschuldigen, doch natürlich war es sinnlos. Dukat hörte ihn nicht. Er würde bis morgen früh schlafen – oder bis die Soldaten des Oberkommandos die Vordertür des Anwesens stürmten.  
Schweigend blickte er noch einen Moment auf den Schlafenden herab. Etwas in ihm zersprang. Unwiderbringlich.

Er wandte sich ab und ging zu dem Pad es jungen Soldaten, welches dieser zu Boden geworfen hatte. Es kostete den erfahrenen Garak nicht übermäßig viel Zeit sich in das Netzwerk und schließlich in Procals eigene Dokumente und Daten einzuhacken. Geschickt und zielgerichtet durchsuchte er Ordner und Ablagen und wurde schließlich fündig: Er fand das belastende Material, welches der Orden bereits vermutet hatte. Procal Dukat hatte sich mit einigen Transaktionen und dem Handel mit fragwürdigen und definitiv staatsfeindlichen Personen zum Feind des Oberkommandos gemacht. 

Garak lehnte sein Gesicht gegen die Fingerspitzen seiner rechten Hand. Das war das Todesurteil für ihn als auch für das Haus Dukat, wenn es der Orden darauf anlegte. Sein Blick wanderte zu Skrain, der schlafend auf dem Bett lag. Es war eine Schande. Allerdings waren die Ordner allesamt mit Passwörtern und Verschlüsselungen unzugänglich gemacht worden. Skrain hatte keines dieser Dokumente jemals gesehen. Diesen Umstand würde Garak betonen, wenn es zu einem Prozess kam. Procal hatte im Alleingang gehandelt. Das würde er dem Orden und dem Rat glaubhaft versichern.

Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen schob Garak das Pad von sich weg. Das Material war dem Orden bereits übermittelt worden. In weniger als drei Stunden würden sie alles für eine Anklage beisammen haben und Procal aus seinem Haus schleifen. Sein Auftrag war beendet.

Ein kleines Icon leuchtete auf und machte ihn auf ungelesene Nachrichten in Skrains Nachrichteneingang aufmerksam. Lustlos tippte Garak darauf und betrachtete mit leichtem Amusement die möglichen Ehefrauen, die dem jungen Soldaten zur Auswahl gegeben wurden. Alles Damen von gutem Stand, belegter Fruchtbarkeit und politischem Einfluss. Allerdings hatte er in Procal Dukats Unterlagen einen Vermerkt gesehen, der die Hochzeit mit einer bestimmten Frau, Athra, favorisierte. In wie weit Skrain also eine wirklich Wahl hatte blieb dahin gestellt.

Seine Glieder fühlten sich bleiern an als er das Pad mit einem scharf riechendem Mittel säuberte um Fingerabdrücke zu beseitigen. Tain hatte ihn mit diesem Auftrag vor die Wahl gestellt und die Bekennung zum Orden gefordert. Er hatte sie bekommen. Und – ohne es wohl in der Gänze zu begreifen – noch viel mehr. Elim fühlte sich leer und unendlich müde. Tain hatte wieder und wieder erklärt, dass Garak gut in dem war was er tat und damit ein unermäßlich wertvolles Mitglied es Ordens. Und natürlich Cardassias.   
Es war ihm eine Lehre gewesen. Er würde nie wieder emotional jemanden an sich heranlassen. Hätte er diese Dummheit nicht begangen würde er sich jetzt nicht so schrecklich selbst hassen. Es würde nicht wieder passieren. Er war gut in dem was er tat. Er war wichtig. Er war die Zukunft des Ordens. 

Er kämpfte die Übelkeit nieder. Beseitigte die Reste des Kanars und der Glassplitter. Dann ging er zu Skrain, zögerte kurz als wolle er sich zu ihm hinabbbeugen und ihm den Kopf tätscheln, räusperte sich dann aber lediglich und verlies den Raum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen,
> 
> vielen Dank für eure Kudos und eure lieben Kommentare :) Das spornt mich immer wieder an!  
> Nun folgt bei dieser Geschichte leider nur noch ein kleiner Epilog. Ich hoffe, es hat euch bis hierhin gefallen.


	9. Epilog

„Als ich aufwachte, schüttelte mich mein jüngerer Bruder. Er schrie mich an, dass sie Vater verhaftet hätten und Mutter völlig aufgelöst sei...“, Dukat blickte in die trügerische cardassianische Ebene, die vor ihnen lag. „Dann ging alles so schnell...die Verhandlung. Die Exekution.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und atmete schwer aus.

„Wenn wir in diesen Monaten je so etwas wie Zuneigung füreinander empfunden haben, dann starb sie mit jener Nacht – zurecht.“, sagte Garak müde. „Ich habe meinen Preis dafür bezahlt, Skrain. Entscheide selber, ob er am Ende hoch genug ist.“

Der Gul schnaubte. „Du hast mir alles genommen. Meine Familie, meine Reputation. Alles. Was hätte ich darum gegeben dich am nächsten Pfahl aufhängen zu dürfen und dir einen langsamen Tod zu bescheren. Und doch...“, er stutzte und bemerkte in der Ferne ein Gewitter. 

Garak folgte dem Blick des Jüngeren als dieser verstummte. „Ich habe einen Sandsturm einprogrammiert, gefolgt von einem Gewitter.“, bemerkte er wie selbstverständlich. Dumpfes Grollen drang bereits an ihr Ohr.

„...ich habe dich nie aus dem Kopf bekommen, Elim. Und dafür hasse ich mich heute noch manchmal.“, flüsterte Skrain Dukat als er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

Plötzlich lächelte Garak und schloss die Augen. „Glaub mir, ich kenne das...allerdings hast du Frau, Kinder, Karriere und Einfluss. Das tröstet ein wenig, wenn ich mich nicht irre.“

„Du hast die Akte damals gesehen. Ich habe Athra nicht aus Liebe geheiratet. Sie schenkte mir wundervolle Kinder, aber wir sind nicht einmal bis zu „Zuneigung“ gekommen.“

Der ehemalige Spion hätte beinahe genickt. Er wusste tatsächlich Einiges aus Dukats Ehe und deren Problemen, aber natürlich würde er es nicht zugeben. Es wäre ein zu großes Geständnis an den arroganten Gul von damals.

„Wie lange hast du dieses Programm „Trübsal auf Cardassia“ noch gebucht?“, fragte Dukat plötzlich und sah sich geringschätzig um. Seinen ehemaligen Liebhaber so hier sitzen zu sehen, verdarb ihm die Stimmung. Er war mit einer anderen Absicht hergekommen...

„Nur noch ca. 35 Minuten, da ich mit einer zurückliegenden Bettgeschichte fast eine ganze Stunde sentimentalen Unsinns verbringen musste.“, ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

„Quartier 276. Ich wäre sehr für eine neuere Bettgeschichte. Ohne Sentimentalität. Mit Hunger und Wut. Mit Hass und...“, er brach ab und sprach das letzte Wort, welches ihm auf der Zunge brannte, nicht aus. Sie kamen mehr als zwanzig Jahre zu spät und das wussten sie beide. Egal was heute Nacht geschehen würde, es würde die Gräben zwischen ihnen nicht schließen, aber vielleicht konnte sie eine Sehnsucht befriedigen, die sich über eben diese zwei Jahrezehnte gehalten zu haben schien.  
„Ich habe noch irgendwo ein altes Holo-Programm übrig, welches allerdings nicht mehr als einen Wald und ein verfallenes Haus beinhaltet... Aber das ist unserem Alter nicht mehr angemessen, oder?“

Ein wenig des altbekannten Schalks blitzte in Garaks blauen Augen auf und fast hätte Skrain gelacht. 

„Quartier 276. In 40 Minuten.“

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Das war es an dieser Stelle von den beiden :) ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!


End file.
